


Prejudice breeds violence

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Het
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Lucius wants a male heir and has decided to marry his daughter Draco to a suitor who is capable of running his potions-supplying business. Draco is the key potion maker in his business but can't inherit the company because she is a girl. Left and right, everyone wants to manipulate her into marriage. The war is over and Harry is content, if not happy, that is until he runs into Draco Malfoy not once but three times and is kissed passionately by her. Now he knows just what he is missing and she is only interested in her career as a potions mistress and inheritance of her father's bloody company.





	1. Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the most prejudiced of them all?

__

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the most prejudiced of them all?_ **

"You see Severus. Prejudice breeds fear. Fear breeds Hatred and Hatred breeds violence. I have always believed this." Albus says. He is sitting across Severus in his office at Hogwarts. The war is over and Tom Riddle has got what he was due and he has no wars to fight now.

Severus wants Albus to intervene. People still listen to him, even if they consider him senile. Severus is very much sure that Lucius would listen to the man. Lucius has always feared Albus. But Albus refuses to intervene directly this time and Severus is afraid that Lucius will succeed in ruining his god-daughter's life this time around.

Draco had stood for herself and had refused the marking. She had decided to brew potions to help the order instead of Voldemort and Lucius had been forced to agree.

His faults aside, Lucius does love his daughter but he is a prejudiced man, has always been and Severus has always known that this day would arrive.

He had asked Draco to start a company of her own. She is capable and can achieve anything she puts her to but she was adamant about helping her father with his business. Lucius is no potions master but their are several potions masters under him, the key one being Draco herself. She is intelligent, passionate, imaginative and humanitarian. The maximum revenue that Lucius earns comes from her potions and Lucius would be ruined if she forms her own company. That is why she doesn't want that.

She doesn't want her father's hard work as well as her own to go wasted. Severus had always known that Lucius would never allow Draco to inherit his company. He believes that Draco is brewing for fun. He does not understand that even girls can have dreams that run beyond having family and breeding children.

He did not let Narcissa pursue her career after marriage because apparently she had responsibilities and she did not require to work. Lucius had enough money. The thought that she might want to work never entered his old friend's mind.

"You can just ask him to let Draco inherit it Albus. You are still influential."

"This time my influence won't be enough. This prejudice runs deep Severus. People will consider me a senile old man and will refuse to listen to me. I will just increase the fear and it might lead to another war. No the only person who can help Draco and would care enough to help her not because she is a beautiful girl, but because she is an intelligent human being and has a right to live her life as per her own choice is Harry Potter. The only one who is capable of doing this is Harry. He has the necessary influence and passion to change minds." Albus whispers. his hands stroking his beard.

"Harry Potter despises Draco Malfoy. They have hated each other ever since they set an eye on each other in first year." Severus mutters impatiently and Albus chuckles, "My dear boy, atleast you must know that there is a very thin line between love and hatred."

Severus glares at the man and snaps at him, "I don't want her to waste twenty years like I did."

"Oh, no my dear boy. That won't happen. You see Harry is a very stubborn and impatient young man." Albus mutters and looks at Severus before saying his next words.

Severus eyes shoot wide and his mouth falls open in utter shock.

"Say, Severus, What do you think about running for the minister of magic in the coming elections. People trust you and need a minister who is not ignorant or prejudiced or a coward like Fudge. I am going to request your goddaughter to accept the position of potions mistress in Hogwarts."

Severus simply stares at the man who is still stroking his beard and is looking at the ceiling. Severus knows that Draco won't accept. Moreover the end of the school year is still a month away.

Maybe Albus had really gone senile because Draco would not accept the request, Period, just like no one would want Severus, an ex death eater and ex spy as their minister.

Severus stares quietly as Albus hums. Apparently, the aged wizard somehow knows that Severus wishes to run for the post of minister although Severus has never told his wish to anyone at all, not even Sirius.

Albus turns to look at him, his eyes sparkling and Severus knows that the plan is already set into motion, in Albus's mind at least.

His mentor never ceases to amaze him.

XXXX

"What?" Harry stares in shock at Hermione Granger, his best friend.

"Come on mate, it is very rare for her to allow us to get smashed. Don't make her change her mind." Ron mutters excitedly and Harry rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Hermione's eyes are calculative. She seems miles away. Her hands are crossed on her chest and her body is stiff. She is not smiling and Harry is sure Ron knows it. They are hiding something from Harry.

"Come on Harry. I am tired. it has been a long week and I have still not been able to get the law for werewolves passed. They are forcing all the children who are born with werewolf genes out of the country, notwithstanding that their parents had fought in the war. I mean, come on, this is the height of prejudice that runs in this country. Snape would be a better minister than bloody Fudge. They are just children and they are punishing them for something that is not even in their hands. Many of them won't pay attention to me just because I am a girl opposing the male judges, male voters and everyone male in general. I am allowed inside the fucking ministry only because I fought along-with you. I got the highest NEWTS in my eight year and my grades are overlooked because I am girl." She rants and Harry notices that Ron has gone very quiet. He turns around a bit and finds Ron looking out of the window, his eyes lost.

Harry turns to look at Hermione again. Her eyes are wet now, though she is not crying. She is frustrated. He can see that and he knows that she is suffering because of the prejudice that runs in the heart of the older generation in Britain.

"Ginny wishes to be a quidditch player but mum wants her to marry you and settle down." Ron mutters out of nowhere and Harry closes his eyes before speaking, looking pointedly away from his best friend, "You know I can't-"

"I know and I am not holding it against you Harry. She will compel her to marry someone else. Ginny plays well and has been offered a position as a seeker by Falcons. I tried but mother doesn't want to understand. She is set upon ruining my sister's career. Ginny has dreamt about this for so long now. Bill supports mum and mum dislikes Charlie for being a homosexual and she dislikes Fred and George for running a joke shop. She has never taken me seriously at all. What shall I do for my sister Harry. I just want to help her. I am afraid that eventually I would be compelled to go against mum's wishes and just leave Burrow with Ginny. I need to earn well for that and I do not wish to be an auror anymore. What shall I do?" Ron whispers and sighs dejectedly before continuing, "Let's just get smashed tonight. Blue Caution is a nice pub and I, for one, am going to get smashed tonight."

"Yes, Harry come on. I don't wish to brood any longer." Hermione mutters and walks towards her boyfriend. Harry stays where he is and the look that Hermione shares with Ron does not go unnoticed by him. He knows that they are hiding something from him but he trusts them. So he is just going to let it go.

"Okay. Let's go and get drunk tonight." He whispers and follows them out of Gremauld to apparate to the pub.

XXXX


	2. The First Kiss

_**Chapter-2** _

_**The first kiss** _

"Look Draco. I really love you. Please say yes." Theo pleads her even as she backs off, snapping at him, "Back off. I have never felt anything for you."

His eyes flash in response and he growls, "Why don't you understand you both. I really need the money."

For a moment Draco feels numb. They have been friends ever since they realized what was magic and now it seems that she has never known him. That he would treat her as a key to the Malfoy business and thereby vault comes as a shock to her. Thank merlin she had refused his offer to dine at his place and had instead suggested to visit the new Chinese restaurant near that stupid pub. After dinner, they had just moved out and she had been about to apparate to the manor when he had suddenly held her hand and tried to to embrace her. She had instinctively pulled back and tried to reason with him.

She whirls around and starts running as fast as she can because there is no point of apparating now. He would follow her at the manor and impress father with his false charms.

She would be completely trapped. No she had to fool him.

_But how._

"Draco. I was just kidding." He calls and she runs, her chest heaving for breathe and her heart pounding loudly.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that she was running into someone until she literally collided.

"I apologize for -" She starts apologizing and a shocked voice reaches her ears, "Malfoy. Bloody Merlin. What are you doing over here. I thought you hated pubs and everything remotely related to alcohol. Who are you running from?"

His hands are on her shoulders and her face is on his chest. She is still panting for breathe but at least she is safe. Potter would not hurt her. Nor will he let anyone else hurt her. But the fact that her father had reduced her to this, frustrates her to no end.

This is not the first time this is happening. She had not realized that she was not safe from her friends even.

Abruptly, an idea strikes her and she hates it but desperate times demand desperate measures so she raises her eyes and looks into Potter's green ones and kisses him.

He is tall and broad-shouldered and bloody handsome but that's not why she is kissing him.

She wraps her arms around Potter's neck and kisses him for all it is worth. His hand stay on her shoulders. She knows that he is shocked.

They have been quarreling for almost a decade now and she despises him. Not for his fame. No. She hates him because he has all the options and opportunities just because he is a boy.

Only after she hears a pop behind her, does she back off and turn around. Theo is not there which means that he has apparated.

She takes a deep sigh of relief and looks at Potter. His eyes are full of desire for her. Of course they are. She is looking sexy in the designer one piece she has worn today.

It is bright silver and hugs her body well. It just covers one third of her thigh and is deep-necked.

She waits for him to make a move, to attempt to kiss her. She wants to vent out and he is convenient. But he does not even move. His mouth looks well kissed and he is still gaping at her.

He is staring at him with dazed eyes now. No doubt, desire is all there but Potter has frozen. Draco breathes deeply and turns around again, this time to leave. She does not want to apparate so she starts walking. It would take her around twenty minutes to reach the manor and she needs to clear her mind otherwise she would explode at her father.

She crosses her hands around her chest and starts walking. Her throat feels heavy and her eyes are stinging. She does not want to hide all the time. She does not want to have to look around her to ensure that she is not being followed by people who want to marry her for father's business.

She has taken just ten steps when strong arms are wrapped around her waist and she freezes, sweat trickling down her cheeks.

"Darling. Please. I want you so much."

It's Theo and she wants to cry now. Instead she picks up her foot and stomps it on Theo's. Her heel crushes his foot and he moans in pain before backing off.

She sighs and turns around and starts running again hoping that Potter would still be there. Only a few minutes have elapsed. She hears someone following him and increases her pace.

XXXX

Harry is still looking ahead, his fingers on his lips. Malfoy was looking damn stunning. A part of his mind was wondering why on earth she was running. It had seemed that she was running from someone but most of his mind is stuck on the kiss.

Unlike what others thought, Harry did read the Prophet and was quite aware of the fact that her father had announced that her husband would inherit his company which would obviously make them a millionaire. Harry had found it odd. As far as he knew, the company sold out potions in various countries and Draco was brilliant at potions. She must be the one to inherit the company.

He jumped, quite startled when Malfoy's stunning and shorter body crashed in his again. She was practically trembling.

"Pot- Potter. Please-" She mumbles, barely able to speak at all.

Harry's arms wrap around Malfoy and he looks ahead in an attempt to find the person Malfoy is running from. His eyes narrow when he notices Theodore Nott running towards them. Notts had become insolvent after the war but they were pureblood so of course Malfoy's father would consider Nott a promising prospect for her.

"Theo- he-" Malfoy mumbles again. She seems scared and shaken. Harry understands the reason. It is dark and the boy can take the benefit of her but what he doesn't get is that why Nott would do so.

He had been Malfoy's friend at Hogwarts.

Nott reaches them, panting for breath and growls, "Let her off Potter. This doesn't concern you. It's between her and me."

Harry stares at the boy. He is talking as if Draco is not even a human being, as if she is just an object and what she wants doesn't even matter because it is very much obvious that she wants him to leave her alone.

"She doesn't want to speak to you. Leave her be Nott." He speaks politely. He keeps his voice painfully polite. Albus and Snape have always taught him to try to subdue the opponent politely at first.

"His father thinks that I am a good prospect and her wishes do not matter." Nott says, his lips upturned in a smirk and Harry stares again.

"They would, once he knows that you tried to molest her." Harry says, his voice still polite. Malfoy struggles to pull away and he knows why. She wants to scream at Nott but Harry tightens his arms around her. He knows that he has to handle this properly. A wrong step and he would lose his command on the situation all together.

He bends his head and whispers in Malfoy's ears, "Take out a gold coin from my back pocket and rub it."

Nott snarls, "Stay away from her. She is mine."

Harry's blood boils, not because he feels anything for Malfoy, because he doesn't. Nott's statement infuriates him because he is treating Malfoy as a mere commodity. She belongs to no-one at all, atleast not to a person she doesn't want to belong.

Yet, Harry smiles. He needs to handle this properly. Malfoy nods a bit and he feels her taking out the coin and stroke it.

"So you admit that you were molesting her Nott. Who knew that you would reduce to this level, molesting girls to compel their fathers to make you their heir." He mocks him and Nott growls, "None of your business, Potter. She is mine and you will let her off."

Malfoy struggles again, indignant at Nott's words and Harry holds her tight.

"You have always been a useless, good for nothing bastard and now you are a rapist as well." Harry mocks again and this time Nott shouts, "She was not ready to say yes. I treated her to the most expensive restaurant but she won't even give me a kiss. Why had she gone out with me then? Why was she leading me on?"

Harry stares at him in shock this time and Malfoy's shoulders shake a bit. Her frame wracks with a sob. She must have gone out with Nott because Nott is her friend. Apparently, it is considered 'leading him on' in the bastard's books. Harry is shocked at the narrow-mindedness of the boy. It's not like he belongs to the older generation. He is just twenty one like him and it is a shock that he would believe in this bullshit.

"I saw no other way. I decided to get her up the duff so that her father is compelled to keep it quiet and get us married."

In an instant aurors arrived.

Harry hears shouts all around and stares numbly at the man.

"Mr. Theodore Nott. You are under arrest. You are to throw your wand in front of you and kneel, your hands behind your head. You have a right to keep quiet. Anything you say can be used against you."

Aurors take him away and he nods to Kingsley. He had gifted the coin to Harry after Harry had refused the offer to become an auror.

Malfoy is still in his arms and Harry's head is spinning with thoughts. Hermione had asked him to pass through this lane multiple times before leaving. He wonders if she knew about this. But how could she know?

He does not have any time to ponder over this because Malfoy pulls back now and her eyes are wet. Something clenches inside Harry's stomach at the site, not just because it's Malfoy who has been reduced to this, but because this could happen to any girl. If Nott believes this, then many others must as well and Harry had fought a war because of prejudice.

Malfoy has always been a very strong girl. Harry has never seen her crying in his entire life. She does not look at him and looks small and vulnerable in front of him.

"Will you walk me home Potter. I don't think father would trust my words." She speaks curtly and her voice breaks a bit but she does not shed even a single tear in front of him.

Harry speaks softly, "Will you like to have a soft drink or water?" and she nods, her eyes pointedly away from him. She looks shaken. Anyone would and all Harry can do is comfort her. Today he was here but what about tomorrow and day after.

He finds himself sympathising with Hermione now. He needs to talk to her about this. How can he let this go on?

He walks slowly and she walks with him. She purchases a water bottle and he does not offer to pay because right now she needs to feel independent and he can pay for her but that's not equality. She does not need him to lead her at all. Being a female does not make her inherently week and being a male does not make him inherently strong.

Her hands shake when she drinks it and Harry notices her breathing in relief.

"You are to walk me home and explain this to father and then leave. I don't want your help after that. I can handle myself. Is that clear Potter?" Her eyes burn when she looks at him and Harry wants to snap at her for not being even a bit grateful but he doesn't because he knows why she is being rude to him.

"Crystal." He mumbles softly and sticks his hand in his pocket before starting. She walks silently with him.

He still wants to comfort her and hold her hand and lead her. She has been a constant in her life ever since he was eleven and seeing her like this is unnerving but he keeps his hands inside his robe pockets wrapped around his wand. He can't fuck this up. He needs to believe that she is strong.

They walk silently and he talks to Lucius on arriving at the manor. The man's eyes transform from shocked to cold to shocked again and his face is pale. Lucius calls Draco but she doesn't listen. She walks quietly, her face bowed as she climbs the stairs. Her mother is staring at Harry, her eyes wet with unshed tears and utterly, utterly terrified.

"You should be ashamed, Mr. Malfoy. She thought that you won't trust her. I read the Prophet. What happened today is completely your fault. You should be ashamed that your daughter thinks you don't trust her."

Lucius looks at him carefully, his eyes thoughtful and Narcissa thanks him, her voice trembling and offers him refreshments. He declines politely and leaves, Lucius's thoughtful eyes spinning in his mind.

Merlin knew what his devious mind is plotting now.

Harry doesn't sleep that night at all and he decides to invite Hermione and Ron after work next day. They need to have a talk.

XXXX

Please review


	3. The second Kiss part I

**_Chapter-3_ **

**_The Second Kiss Part I_ **

Draco is shaken by what happened tonight. She does not want to imagine what would have happened if Potter had not been there at the right moment. She has changed into her night robe and is about to lay down on the bed when she hears someone knock her door.

Sighing she opens it and is greeted by her parents. Mum is looking shaken and father is looking disturbed. She does not speak at all, choosing to stare at them expectantly.

"Draco. You need not think that I won't trust you." Father speaks in a disturbed voice, his eyes upset and his cane still in his right hand.

"No matter what your father thinks Draco, I will trust you." Mother says and Draco sighs again, muttering, "I am tired and I would like to sleep now."

"I need a heir Draco. The announcement was necessary." Father says and looks at her. She stares. Father would never understand. She is living in a male dominated society and father would never understand but mum does. Her eyes reflect her understanding. Draco knows that her mother can never ask father to name Draco as his heir. She is not allowed to interfere in these matters and Draco sighs tiredly, "Please father. Let me sleep. I am tired."

Father nods worriedly and she shuts the door on their faces. She can't forgive father for what his announcement has done to her.

Worried and tired, she falls asleep with the images of Potter's wide and shocked green eyes and thoughts of her career spinning in her mind.

XXXX

TRIGGGGGGGG

Her alarm blares loudly and she yawns "OaaaO" before blinking her eyes. She has always been a morning person and she likes to run in the morning. She picks up the glass of water and sips before her eyes focus and she finally notices that it is raining outside. Her eyes lit with happiness and she gets up and walks towards the window. She loves this weather.

She opens the window wide open and smiles. She loves the fresh earthy smell that is emitted when rain-drops interact with mud and breathes deeply while staring outside.

The beautiful weather reminds her of the kiss she had stolen from Potter last night. To be completely honest, the kiss was not so horrible but then who was she to decide. It was not like she had a long experience in kissing. Between brewing potions and handling administration area of the business, she had no time to concentrate on boys.

 _At-least, I can enjoy the weather peacefully._  She thought. It is Sunday and she is happy. She loves Sundays. She brews as long as she wants to and then goes out for relaxing. Usually, she goes alone. She is not fond of socialising and loves window shopping and then she dines in some less frequented restaurant so that no one would notice her. Mostly, she dines at Muggle places. At least she can enjoy food without being hounded upon in such places.

As usual, it takes fifteen minutes for her to get ready and she is so happy that she literally skips down the stairs.

"Dobby." She calls excitedly and overlooks the presence of her parents in the dining room. 

"Yes, mistress Draco."

She beams at the elf and murmurs, "It's raining. Can you bring tea and your special almond and honey croissants for me at the terrace."

Dobby nods and smiles at her before vanishing.

"Draco." She hears her father call and ignores him. She does not want him to spoil her mood and she is sure that he will.

"Draco." Mother calls and she sighs before turning around.

"We need to talk to you about yesterday Draco." She murmurs and father opens his mouth to say something. She holds her hand to stop him at that and replies, "Please don't spoil my Sunday. I will be at the terrace and then I will retire to my lab."

"It will take just five minutes. Please sit with us." Father murmurs, his voice soft and Draco sighs again. She loves father but she doesn't want to talk to him right now. He is responsible for what happened yesterday and she can't forgive him for that.

Nevertheless, she nods and sits in front of them, her back straight and his face blank.

"I would have trusted you Draco." Father says and Draco rolls her eyes at him, mumbling, "You won't have."

"I would have-" Mother says and Draco cuts her off very bluntly, "No use. Father doesn't respect you at all."

The silence that ensues is deafening. Father does not contradict Draco's words. She looks at her mother's face. For once, she wants mother to stand for herself but mother doesn't. She gets up and leaves, her breakfast unfinished. Draco decides to eat with mother on the terrace later.

"That was rude Draco." Father says, his voice cold and Draco looks at him with hard eyes, her voice matching her father's, "True nonetheless."

No one can claim that Draco Malfoy is not Lucius's daughter. She is a carbon copy of her father, cold and blunt but she is like mother as well, sensitive and soft-hearted and forgiving.

"I shall take my leave father." She murmurs and stands up to leave. Father calls behind her, "Victor Krum will accompany you to your dinner tonight, wherever you wish of course."

She simply rolls her eyes and walks towards her mother's room.

"Mum." She calls and knocks on the door and the door opens and her mother embraces her tightly.

"I am sorry." Draco whispers and kisses mum's cheeks. Mum simply smiles and mumbles, "It's okay."

"Come on. Let's have breakfast at the terrace today. The weather is-" Draco says, her lips upturned in smile and mum chuckles, "Oh! Of course. The weather is responsible for your cheerful mood today. It's raining."

Mother's eyes shine with love for her and Draco hugs her mother again, sad that mother couldn't live her life according to her own wishes. That's just another thing she hates her father for. But father never stopped Draco from studying, at least not bluntly, because she does know that father does not want her to become a professional potions mistress. Nevertheless, father lets her brew for his business and Draco loves him like any daughter does.

"Come mother. Let's go." Draco beams at mum and they walk towards the terrace. Father's gaze bores into her skull. She does not look back. If father thinks that Draco would respect him after what he is doing, then he has another thing coming.

"Why don't you want to marry Draco?" He calls behind her and she ignores him because he won't understand. It's not that she doesn't want to marry. But then she doubts that he even understands the meaning of marriage, what with the way he disrespects mother all the time.

XXXX

"Harry." Hermione starts, her voice calm and patient. Harry gets off early on Sundays so that he can have a peaceful and enjoyable evening at a quiet restaurant by himself or maybe with Hermione and Ron if they are free.

Currently, they are sitting at Rogers Chinese point. It has the most delicious Chinese he has ever eaten and once again Hermione and Ron practically forced him to dine here. If he had been suspicious that something was fishy, he is completely sure now.

"No. You can't tell me that I am wrong. It's obvious that you know something. It's obvious that you knew that I would run into Malfoy yesterday over there." Harry argues, his hands on the table. They have already ordered and are waiting.

"Hermione. I think we should tell him." Ron mutters and Hermione replies after heaving a heavy sigh, "Not yet. We want his reaction to be natural. It's not like we are the cause of what's happening. I am just pushing him towards it. They are right Ron. I don't want to manipulate or force him into anything. It won't work if it's forced and you know that very well. It won't work with Harry. The moment we start manipulating him, he will back off and then where will we be. He is the only one who can help."

Harry is about to speak when Ron beats him to it, his eyes annoyed, "I hate it. Isn't it enough that he almost sacrificed himself to destroy that snake faced bastard."

"This is not a war-" Hermione starts, her eyes calculative and Ron cuts her off furiously, "It will eventually become a war Hermione. As always therr will be two sides and Harry will be stuck in between. I don't want him to be sacrificed in the name of - of anything at all."

Harry is overwhelmed to hear Ron utter these words and he decides to hear their argument out.

"He is not sacrificing himself. We just need his help. It will be hundred times difficult without him. What about your sister? Do you want her to lead the life Narcissa Malfoy is leading or perhaps you want that for Draco seeing that you have always loathed her."

Ron snaps at her at that, "You know that's not what I want. Merlin knows I am so worried about Ginny all the time and you as well and I don't want that kind of life for Malfoy, all right. She is talented in potions and her potion healed Bill's scar. We need such talent. So many people are still in need of potions and no one except Snape, Malfoy and Slughorn is particularly talented in brewing complicated potions. But why must Harry always be at the centre of it. He has a successful publishing house now and we don't have any right to ask this of him."

Ron is panting by the end of it and it's a good thing they had cast the silencing charm around them. Hermione is looking at her boyfriend proudly and Harry simply hugs his friend.

"Thank You mate but it's okay. I am ready to help with anything you want." Harry mumbles and Ron mumbles back, his hand on Harry's back, "That's what I am worried about mate."

Harry pulls back and looks at Ron and then at Hermione before replying, "It's okay. Don't tell me if you can't. Just tell me what is it that I need to do."

Hermione looks at Ron and Ron nods reluctantly and then she speaks softly, "There is a lane known as Barkley lane at a distance of 3 kms from here. It is usually secluded. Walk to your home through that lane."

Harry nods and does not ask any more questions.

"Harry. You are not to run off like you did back then mate. It's extremely unfair on us." Ron mutters before their food arrives and Harry nods before replying, "I won't repeat that now."

"See that you don't." The words are said by Hermione. She is looking at him and her eyes are intense. Harry nods and looks back at her, trying to communicate that he won't even think of sacrificing himself like he did back then and that too without seeing his best friends off.

They eat the delicious food and talk about mundane things. Not even once do they talk about Malfoy. Harry thinks that it's all for the best perhaps and does his best to concentrate on their conversation. A distant part of his mind is focussed on the fact that something is going to happen again and that 'that something' is related to Malfoy.

He can't wait to reach that lane and stop it from happening.

XXXX

please review. 


	4. The second Kiss part II

_**Chapter-4** _

_**The Second Kiss Part II** _

"Bye." Hermione says and apparates with Ron, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He puts his hands in his pockets and starts walking towards the lane which Hermione had told him about.

"Look Krum. I am simply not interested." He hears a terrified voice and increases his pace. The voice belongs to Malfoy and Harry can recognise it anywhere.

"Your father ees eenterested in our marriage and so am I. What eenterests you is eerrelevant." Krum growls and Malfoy moans a bit. Harry's body trembles with fury and he starts running towards the voices.

She notices his presence the moment he finds them. Malfoy is wearing a short skirt and red shirt today. She is looking absolutely stunning.

"Potter." Her panicked voice reaches his ears and her voice is breaking. Harry can see that her eyes are wet and terrified. Krum is holding her left hand too tightly.

She struggles, her eyes grateful to see him and somehow manages to shove him off and runs towards Harry. Harry barely has any time to think before she falls into his arms and places her face on his shoulders, gasping for breath. Harry wraps his arms gently around her waist.

"Your father weel know of thees." Krum shouts and Malfoy whispers a few minutes later, her breathe still erratic, "Is he still looking at us?", her mouth near Harry's ear.

Harry shivers and nods while trying to keep his hands away from her pert hips

His tight reign on his raging hormones slips the moment she pulls back and presses their lips together. He is not shocked like he had been the last time and he is aware of each and every part of her body that touches his. Her body is curvy and fits in his like its just made for him. The last ounce of control slips as well when she licks his lower lip gently.

His hands grab her buttocks as if they have a mind of their own and he drags her towards the nearest wall, while sucking her lower lip. He squeezes her arse and she gasps. He uses this opportunity to enter her mouth. He sucks her tongue and she moans in his mouth. Harry pulls back for breath before he plunges again after adjusting the angle of her face for better access. The kiss is everything he wants it to be. It is slow and passionate and her lips are soft and plump. He could keep on kissing her for his entire life.

Desperate to feel her skin against his, he sneaks a hand under her skirt when she scratches his back almost viciously. Her eyes glare at him and he controls the urge and pulls his hand out before backing off a bit. He can't control himself from keeping his hands on her arse again. His hands are on her hips and she glares at him, her cheeks red and her hair flying everywhere, her lips swollen and he kisses the corner of her lips before pressing his lips on her forehead. He doesn't know where the urge came from but it did and she stares at him in surprise for a few moments.

XXXX

Draco is surprised. Her annoyance vanishes when Potter kisses her forehead and she stares at him for a few moments.

The momentary surprise passes and she glares at the git furiously. Her mind had screamed at her to pull back because Krum had obviously left but her heart and rest of the body won't listen to her mind and she couldn't stop him.

She is surprised that he had stopped when she had indicated him to. He was obviously very turned on. yet he had pulled his hand out of her skirt and she is impressed by his self control. He is still looking at her, his eyes full of desire and his hands on her hips. Their eyes hold for another moment before she averts her eyes away from his, asking in a low and flat voice, "Why did you kiss me like that and why did you attempt to -" and looks back at him expectantly. She punches his chest half heartedly when he raises his eyebrow knowingly. She is not really angry at him.

"Warn me before kissing me next time, Malfoy. I am not a Saint and you are extremely beautiful." He mutters and takes her hands in his before pressing twin kisses on both of her palms.

Her Cheeks tinge red at the intimate gesture.

Her back is still pressed against the wall and he is all over her. She really wants to kiss him again but instead she punches his chest again before averting her eyes and muttering, "I need to go home."

"I will apparate you." He says and she glares at him, "I can go by myself."

"I would sleep better at night if you let me drop you." He says politely and his hands accidentally press against her bruised wrist.

She moans and he pulls back alarmed before mumbling, "Hey what happened? Are you hurt?"

She wants to pull back and leave but he pulls her hand towards him and looks at her bruised wrist. The fury on his face on her behalf brings a strange warmth in her chest.

"It's nothing. I have to go home. Let me leave now." She whines and he looks at her before nodding and letting her hand off. His eyes are still angry but his smile is soft as his arms encircle her waist and he apparates them away.

A minute later, they are standing before the huge gates of her father's manor. She never thinks of it as her house, though she herself doesn't understand why. She was born here and has been living over here for the past twenty one years now.

"Penny for your thoughts." Potter's soft voice brings her back to earth and she is still in his arms. She glares at him and pulls back. He grabs her hand though and stares at the bruise silently for a few moments before finally letting her go. They don't exchange any word and she starts walking towards the door.

_You can never bee a potions meestress, Draco._

Krum's harsh words flick in her mind and she is at the door when she whirls around to check if Potter has gone. He is still standing there looking at her and his eyes are soft. Her cheeks become warm at the look he is giving to her and she calls him, "Potter."

He looks at her expectantly but she does not continue. She waits for him to walk towards her and he does.

XXXX

Harry is surprised, to say the least. He had not expected Draco to acknowledge the fact that Harry was even present once they reached her manor. He walks slowly towards her. When he reaches her, he looks at her, his hands in his pocket and waits for her to continue. Malfoy is leaning against her door now, her teeth digging in her lower lip. Harry finds himself wishing that he could replace those lips.

She mumbles something and he asks, "Say again."

"I said, can I become a successful potions mistress?" She repeats, her eyes on her foot, and her arms crossed on her chest.

He stares at her in shock. it's a very personal question and it must have been difficult for her to ask him.

"Of course. If you can't, then no one can. After Snape and Slughorn, you are the best. You won't believe me but Ron was the one who said this to me just the other day." He answers honestly and she looks at him, her mouth open and her eyes wide with surprise.

She takes a minute to compose herself again and nods before murmuring in a low voice, "Thank You."

This being said, she turns around and enters her house.

Harry watches her until she has disappeared and apparates away after that.

He wonders why he is happy. He does not know the reason but he is and he is already looking forward to their next meeting.

XXXX

Please review


	5. The third kiss

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_The Third Kiss_ **

Draco had never imagined that Harry Potter will be the one to recognise her talent and appreciate it and is surprised by his words. The sweet words are the reason she is smiling right now. She had always aspired to be a potions mistress. Initially she had not had enough confidence to do and after that she was just too busy to study.

Unfortunately, potions was not the only subject required to be studied to become a potions mistress and she was not confident that she can clear all of them.

But Krum's words have lit a fire inside her. She wants to prove that she has potential to become a successful potions mistress and that she doesn't need her father's business to earn her bread and butter.

She knocks on the door and the door is opened by her father. Her smile falters as she looks at him. She won't tell him about the bruise on her wrist. She doesn't want him to think that she is weak.

"How was the meeting Draco?" Father asks and she stays quiet.

"Draco." He repeats and she mutters coolly, "I am tired and would like to retire."

"What's the matter?" Father asks and his voice is concerned now. Her father loves her. She knows that but she is upset and tired and does not want to talk to anyone right now, least of all father who is responsible for what happened today.

"let me be father. I don't wish to talk about it. I met him. We dined. I hope you are satisfied." She replies and her voice breaks a bit. Before she knows what's happening, her father grabs her shoulders and pulls her inside.

"Draco. What happened? Tell me." He whispers urgently with his hands on her shoulders. He is wearing a frown on his face and his eyes are worried. She looks at him and mutters, "Don't worry. I am alive and ready for another meeting tomorrow."

"Draco." This time, her mother is the one who calls her and she pulls away from father before rushing towards her mother.

She falls in mother's arms and places her face on mother's shoulders. Mother's arms are as comforting as always and Draco is glad that at least her mother understands.

"What happened?" Mother whispers softly and Draco shakes her head. She doesn't want to worry her needlessly.

Draco sniffs and pulls back before whispering, "I am going to sleep."

Father calls her again but she ignores him. She hears mother ask father to leave her be and by the time father replies, she is already in her room.

Without even changing her dress, she slumps on the mattress and stares at the ceiling, silent tears streaming down her face.

XXXX

Harry does not go home. Instead, he apparates to Neville's place. Everyone had been surprised when Neville had become the Head Auror and that too without any influence, everyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had always known that Neville had potential.

He was here because he really wanted action to be taken against Viktor Krum. He knocked the door and waited. 

It was opened by Neville himself instead of an elf. Neville had not got married after the war, like everyone had thought he would. He had told them that he was not ready for it. But Harry knew the truth. Neville fancied Ginny and she was not ready for marriage yet. Neville respected Ginny and her ambitions and was waiting for her.

Harry entered and closed the door behind him. Neville left to get water for him. 

"Hey Harry. How are you?" Neville asked him and gave a glass of water to him. Harry sipped it and placed the glass on the table before replying, his voice hard, "I want to file a complaint against someone. I am here because I don't think that anyone except you would take it seriously."

Neville's eyebrows rose in surprise and he asked, "Okay. Let's settle down first. Tell me everything."

Harry smiled. Krum would curse the day he agreed to Lucius Malfoy by the time Neville would be done with him.

XXXX

KNOCK

Draco yawns and places her pillow on her face, mumbling, "Go away." Her alarm has not gone off yet, which means that it is still early.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Bloody hell." Draco mumbles furiously, or as furiously as she can.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Finally, she opens one eye and glances out through the window. It's still dark.

KNOCK

"Okay. Wait. I am opening." She shouts and drags her sleepy body out of the bed. She is just about to open the door when she realizes that she had just thrown her clothes on her bed last night. With a flick of her fingers, she send her clothes flying towards the bath and then sighs before opening the door.

Her eyebrows shoot up and her cheeks turn crimson when Harry Potter's smiling face greets her. She is wearing her shorts and a simple top. Her hair are all over her face and she has not even washed her face yet.

Potter stares at her and his eyes travel from her lips to her chest and down towards her legs.

"To what do I owe-" she starts speaking but Potter's rather urgent kiss stops her from continuing. He places his hand on her arse and pushes her inside before closing the door behind him.

He pulls back a bit and Draco stares at him. She does not get even a moment to reply because the next moment he has spun her around and she is pressed against her door.

It is all too sudden. Potter is in her room and has pinned her to her door and is kissing her as if there is no tomorrow. His hands are stroking her arse and his lips are sucking her lower lip desperately.

He pulls back a bit and takes a deep breath. Draco stares at the man in surprise, wondering if this is all an elaborate dream. But then he touches the hem of her top and Draco blinks. She does not even know what is happening and is not ready for anything else yet. She stops his hand from pulling her top up and he looks desperately at her.

"I really want to." He mumbles and his fingers stroke the skin of her stomach that he can reach.

She stares at him in surprise. Draco has never seen a man like him. He really complies with her wish and places his hand on Draco's arse after that and just stares at her, his eyes half crazed and his lips as swollen as hers.

"I had not come here to do this." He murmurs and pressed a soft peck on her lips again. It's as if he can't stay away from her lips once he has tasted them.

"But then you were standing in front of me, looking adorable and stunning and I just wanted to - to- " He stops and Draco knows what he wants and she is very surprised that he is controlling himself so much. Krum and Theo were complete opposite to him.

"You are completely crazy Potter." She murmurs and does not stop him when he nuzzles her neck. His teeth shift the hem of her top, leaving her neck bare to him and he kisses the junction of her neck and shoulder. He sucks it and then his teeth graze the skin over there. She moans lightly and then he licks his teeth marks.

She can barely control the desire to give in to him. No one has ever evoked such feelings in her. She meets millions of men daily and no one has ever compelled her to lose herself like this.

XXXX

Draco throws her head to the side and he trails the tip of his tongue from the junction of her neck and shoulder to the base of her ear. She goes boneless under his ministrations and presses her hand on his head now. He really wants to remove the top bit by bit. He wonders if she is wearing anything underneath the top or not because she has just woken up. The thought tightens the bulge inside his jeans and he buries his face in her neck. Her neck is warm and Harry wonders if rest of her stunning body is as warm too. He covers her body with his and presses her against the door but it's not enough. He wants more. 

He knows she is too excited to stop him now. He knows that he could just lift the hem of her top and remove it and he wants to but she had stopped him earlier which means that she is not ready and he doesn't want to coerce her into anything.

He wants to peak inside her top very desperately and he doesn't have to do much. A little pulling of the hem by his little finger and - merlin- but he can't- not like this - not when she is not ready. He nuzzles her neck and she embraces him. Harry can feel her heart beating erratically and he breathes deeply, inhaling her sweet scent and finally pulls back. He has to pull back completely if he wants to keep a tight reign on his emotions and he does. She stares at him, amazed and seeming strangely bereft.

Harry breathes deeply and rushes his hand through his messy hair before, speaking, "Someone is waiting for you downstairs. I don't know what to tell your parents now. They were expecting me there five minutes back."

She nods silently and looks at him before opening her mouth. But nothing escapes and Harry notices that her hands are clenched somewhere near her belly. His eyes trail from her small belly to her tits that are covered by a thin top and finally stop on her silver eyes. Her hands move and finally she clears her throat and pulls away from the wall, and murmurs, "I will follow you downstairs in a moment. Please proceed." Her voice is shaking and so are her hands and he nods before turning around and leaving her room hurriedly.

Another glimpse of those red, plump and well-kissed lips and he would be drawn to them again. He was not here for this. He was here because he wanted justice for Draco and he wanted to give her father an earful.

After taking another couple of calming breaths, he walks down the stairs and inside the seating room, where the aurors have gathered with Krum and Neville and Malfoy's parents. 

XXXX

Please review


	6. Wishful Thinking

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Wishful Thinking** _

Draco was excited, anxious, nervous, happy all at once. No one except Potter had ever made her feel like this. It took five minutes to calm her heartbeats and gain a modicum of normalcy. Presently, she is standing is front of her bathroom mirror, scowling at her reflection. The redness of her cheeks just won't go. She was sure that mother would know as soon as she set her eyes on Draco.

She sighs in resignation. It can't be helped so she just combs her hair and dresses up in a shirt and skirt that extends to her mid-thighs, wondering why Potter is here early in the morning.

She is practically skipping in delight as she walks down the stairs. She does not know what is different about Potter but something is definitely different because she likes being around him. 

All her thoughts flee away when her eyes fall on the people gathered in the sitting room.

Father and mother are standing, looking coldly at Krum. The bastard is in the grasp of a couple of aurors. Longbottom is here as well, most probably in the capacity of a head auror and Potter is glaring at the said swine.

"What's going on here Potter?" Draco asks, her voice blank. All the eyes turn towards her. Krum's eyes are poisonous and if looks could kill, she would already be dead.

Potter looks at her and smiles. His smile is infectious because she can't help but smile back at the git.

"Draco." Then father calls her and spoils her mood. She doesn't want to speak to father at all so she doesn't. She just walks towards the gathering and stands beside Potter.

"Draco, is what Potter claiming true?" Father asks and Draco ignores him and turns towards Longbottom.

She raises her eyebrows and questions the man, "What is this about, Head auror Longbottom?"

Longbottom is startled Draco knows why. At Hogwarts, she had never uttered even a single word of respect for him but now she can see the confident and strong man Longbottom has become and she respects him.

"They are here to take your statement Draco. As such I told them what I witnessed and heard but they need a solid proof to turn Krum in." Potter speaks and steps in front of Draco.

His eyes are soft and Draco is startled for a moment. If Krum is imprisoned, the word will go out. Krum is a successful quidditich player and the story would be all over the Prophet. Draco doesn't think she wants that kind of story to go out.

"I weel deestroy you Draco." Krum snarls at her and she keeps her eyes on Potter.

"Draco please tell everyone what happened yesterday." Mother whispers and Draco continues looking at Potter. Potter's eyes are calm and green and Draco is on the verge of saying that she does not know about anything at all but then Potter takes her hands in his. He holds her hands softly and looks at her before speaking, "You must speak up."

She sighs and takes her hands back from him before muttering, "Yes, he was trying to force me. It's good that Potter was passing by. I have an evidence."

Sighing again, she places her wrists in front of everyone. The scratches are still there. Krum is looking terrified now and Longbottom nods before saying, "Thank you for your co-operation Ms. Malfoy."

Longbottom leaves after that with his aurors and Krum. Krum throws poisonous glances at her. She ignores him and stands there, looking at nothing in particular.

"Ring a bell, Lucius?" Mother says coldly and father flinches. Mother's voice is as cold as ice and father simply stares at Draco's wrist, his eyes pained. Draco can hazard a guess as to what father's words mean. 

"Why didn't you heal it, Draco?" Potter mutters and Draco starts, wondering when he had started calling her by her first name. She freezes when Potter suddenly takes her wrist in his hands and presses his fingers on the affected area and the bruise disappears in a moment. Draco has always known that Potter is a very powerful wizard but it still takes her by surprise.

Draco stares at her wrist speechlessly. Potter lets her hand go off and Draco will never forget what happened next.

Potter turns towards father and snaps at him, "You must be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Any person on this planet would give anything to have a daughter like Draco."

Draco stares and mother stares at Potter. Father's face is priceless. Draco is feeling something weird and warm in her stomach. She does not recognise this feeling. She has never felt it before.

"I am taking her away from here. They hurt her and I am afraid of what will happen next if I leave her to your mercies." Potter snarls at father and Draco stares some more.

"You have no right Potter. She is my daughter and I didn't know that they will behave like this with her. Don't imply that I want to hurt her." Father snaps right back. Where on one hand father's eyes are as cold as ice, Potter's green eyes are burning with rage.

"You talked to them in such a way that they were convinced that Draco's wish did not even matter. Did you or did you not, Mr. Malfoy?" Potter spoke and this time he did not even raise his voice but his voice was still very dangerous. The silence in her sitting room is deafening. Mother's eyes are transfixed on Potter. She is lost in her thoughts. Draco knows that mother is making up a decision. She is studying Potter.

Draco's feet have frozen. She can't move or look away from Potter now because Potter is a sight to see.

No one has ever defended Draco like this, not even her best friends. Potter's eyes are burning and the fury is for her and it is creating strange feelings in her heart.

Father swallows and opens his mouth to speak and Draco wants him to deny Potter's claim. Draco loves her father and will always love him. It hurts somewhere deep in her heart that father doesn't even care if Draco is comfortable with her own marriage or spouse or not. 

But father doesn't deny and purses his lips again and Potter continues, "I will like to remind you that half of the Gremauld belongs to Sirius and the other half belongs to Narcissa. Sirius has given his half to me and it's upto Narcissa as to whom she wants to give her half to. You have absolutely no say in that because Blacks, unlike Malfoys were fair to both male and female heirs. Draco will come with me and will live there if she wants it. She is twenty one and is off age and has a complete right to leave this place if she feels that she is in some kind of danger. I will vouch for her and I have friends who will as well. You and your prejudice won't stand anywhere near my influence Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's mouth opens in shock. She had not known it and she looks at mother. She had also not expected Potter to threaten father like this.

Mother is smirking at Potter and when she looks at Draco, her eyes are tender and warm, a warm smile on her lips. 

"Agreed Mr. Potter. Go and pack your things Draco. You must leave for The Gremauld. I had never imagined that I would say this but you are not safe with your father here." 

Mother's eyes meet Potter's and hold.

"Take care of her Mr. Potter." She whispers and Potter bows her head before murmuring, "Don't worry Ms. Malfoy. I will not let anyone hurt her."

With a jolt of shock, Draco realizes that Potter is including himself in the word 'anyone' and mother nods before turning towards Draco. 

Her eyes are wet when she looks at Draco for one last time.

Draco runs towards mother and embraces her tightly, murmuring, "Thank you."

"You should thank him later, Draco." Comes a low whisper and Draco nods silently. Mother leaves, her eyes wet and her shoulders shake a little.

"Don't leave Draco. I just want you to be happy. You know that." Father whispers, his eyes pained and it is frightening because father really loves her and thinks that wedding her to some rich and famous person who would manage father's business is best for her.

She looks at him desperately for a moment before turning her eyes towards Potter's green ones. They are just so- so green and intense that Draco's feet freeze again. No words are required to communicate that Potter is in love with her, though merlin only knows how this is fucking possible.

She pities him because Draco will never fall in love with anyone. She is in love with her work and will never give that place to anyone at all. Perhaps she will be able to become a potions mistress now. The possibilities are endless and she can't ruin her career because Potter loves her and the worst thing is that Potter won't force her. He won't even tell her. Draco wonders if he even knows about his own feelings.

Her heart clenches as she averts her eyes silently and starts climbing her stairs. Sometimes words are not required to communicate your feelings and father doesn't stop her when she climbs the stairs. He simply turns around and walks towards his study, his head bowed. Draco doesn't understand her father at all sometimes. How can he not know what Draco wants?

Has she not proven her calibre in the past few years. Does he even pay attention to the contribution Draco makes towards the business. Draco has only ever wanted her father to be proud of him. She has only ever wanted him to say that she is more than any son he could have had but perhaps her wishes will not be answered, not atleast in this life.

The thought is so saddening that she stops, her right foot on the third stair and her left one on the fourth and closes her eyes.

_It's not enough. it will never be enough. She is a girl and father had wanted a boy. She will never be enough._

She is not surprised when warm arms wrap around her waist and Potter's chin rests on her shoulders. She doesn't understand her relationship with Potter at all. She does not like crying on anyone but she can't control the tears that trickle down her closed eyes. Potter doesn't speak even a single word and Draco finds his silence very comforting.

A moment later, she gathers herself and pulls away gently and continues towards her room to pack.

Potter does not follow her and she does not want him to. She wonders how Potter understands that. 

XXXX

Please review


	7. Walking out

_**Chapter-7** _

_**Walking out** _

Harry walked down the stairs, his heart heavy. He can't empathise with Draco. He can understand her pain and sympathise with her and support her through it but he can't place himself in her shoes because he has never had a father who has betrayed him like this. He had never considered Dursleys his relatives and Sirius has always loved him and Severus adores him as well ever since he started spending time with Harry on Sirius's insistence. He can't imagine any father regretting birth of his own child, may that child be a son or a daughter.

He wants to talk to Draco's father. He wants to hear him say that he had regretted Draco's birth. He wants an evidence that a parent could regret the birth of their own child. Decisively, he walks towards the study Lucius had walked towards and knocks on it.

"Enter." Comes a silky drawl and he walks in.

Lucius stares at him for a few moments and then his eyes narrow and flash.

"What are you doing here Potter? Haven't you done enough? Haven't you said enough?" He snaps at Harry and Harry looks at him calmly before walking towards the table. He stops when his legs hit the edge and looks at the man silently. Draco resembles her father so much that it amazes Harry. He hates this man and everything he has ever stood for. He always has but now he can't help saying what he has wanted to say ever since he saw Draco with her father in first year.

"I hate you and I wonder why Draco doesn't." Lucius stares at him and he stares right back before continuing, "But that's not what I have come to tell. I want to hear you say that you regretted the moment Draco was born, that you were disappointed when you held her in your arms for the first time."

Harry wants to know how Lucius would react at this because he simply can't believe that a father can despise his child for something she can't control.

His doubts are cleared when Lucius's eyes turn cold, colder then earlier and the man snarls viciously at him, "Mind your tongue Potter and get lost. I have heard enough."

"She is brilliant at potions. She could easily handle your business. Why do you want to give away the company to a person whom you don't even know or trust?" Harry asks, his voice calm and his hands on the table.

Lucius's eyes bore into his as the man spoke, "The employees and partners won't accept a woman as their employer. This is how it works. I can't do anything about it."

"Change has to initiate from somewhere Lucius." Harry states and continues after heaving a heavy sigh, "One day you will claim that your daughter is the only one who deserves to inherit your business and that you wish to have such a daughter in your every life. You will claim it in front of the entire world Lucius and I will wait for that day."

Harry had not intended to say these words but he could clearly see that Lucius loved his daughter. He turns around and is on the entryway when Lucius stops him, "Potter listen to me."

Harry turns around and looks at the man curiously. Lucius's eyes are blank and he stares down at Harry before muttering, "My daughter has never been intimate with anyone. I don't think that she has ever been interested in anyone except you and you will not take advantage of that."

Their eyes hold and Harry is confused now. Why would Lucius force marriage upon his daughter if he loved her so much.

"Why were you forcing marriage upon her?" Harry asks Lucius answers, his eyes guarded, "I wanted an heir to-"

"I want to know the real reason." Harry knows that he is gambling. It is entirely possible that Lucius is being honest about his intentions but when Lucius turns his chair and stares outside the windows instead of facing him, Harry knows that he is right.

He does not expect any answer from the man but hears a blank voice before he has exited the room.

"You were never in the picture Potter. I never imagined that you would dash in and change everything. But that's Harry Potter for everyone, the boy-who-lived to be the bane of my existence."

These are the last words that he hears before the door slams on his face. He is confused and wonders what Lucius was on about. He wonders if Hermione and Ron are involved in this somehow.

Knowing that it is futile, he shakes his head and sits on the couch to wait for Draco."

She arrives around five minutes later, her bags in her hands. She is sulking. He can see that but when he offers comfort by embracing her, she simply glares menacingly at him and he backs off, taking her hand instead to apparate them to The Gremmauld.

Harry opens his eyes to find himself in his sitting room with Draco's hands in his. their eyes meet and Draco pulls her hands off before glaring at him.

"Which room is to be mine?" She asks him and Harry calls, "Blissy."

"Yes master Harry." Blissy asks him and he smiles at her before turning towards Draco, "Take any except mine, my lady."

She rolls her eyes and turns around after speaking, "Please give a tour of this place to me Blissy."

"Yes, Mistress Draco." Blissy squeaks and Harry sighs, watching Draco as she walks away, her arse swaying to and fro. She makes his heart sing.

 _Why does she have to be so bloody stunning?_  He huffs in annoyance before walking towards his own room.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later Harry finds himself in front of Draco's room, irritated by himself. It's like he can't stay away from her just because she is in the house now.

He knocks on the door and does not answer when she asks about his identity. Instead, he simply opens the door and walks in. She is in sleeping shorts and a thin sleeveless top. The shorts cover only One quarter of her thighs and she is sitting with her legs crossed. Her head is tilted back on the head rest and she is staring at the ceiling morosely. She has beautiful legs and his dirty mind wishes to see her without those knickers.

But he admonishes that part of himself and blinks his eye and then shakes his head. Draco is looking at him now, her eyes mildly amused. He flushes a bit and walks inside. He is wearing his shorts and a sleeping shirt and crawls on the bed.

"Go away Potter. What do you think you are doing?" She says and he says nothing, instead crawling towards her and placing his head in her lap. She is startled and her eyes become wide as she looks at him. It is nice to simply lay in her lap and so Harry smiles at her. His head is on her thighs and he is staring at her face.

His dirty mind makes a comeback at this moment and he realizes that he just has to stick his tongue out and it will reach Draco's clothed breast. The top is thin and he does not think she is wearing anything underneath. But he admonishes his mind again and keeps his tongue inside his mouth. His eyes are another matter though and they stray towards them and she slaps his head before glaring at him, her cheeks red.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter and leave." She says and her voice is half hearted. Her eyes are red-rimmed and it is obvious that she was crying.

He smiles mischievously at her and his eyes must have gleamed because she is looking at him cautiously.

He just turns on his side on her thigh. His cheeks rest on her shorts. They ride a bit up and he looks at her legs. She is bloody beautiful.

His stupid dirty mind wonders if she is wearing anything underneath her shorts. It would take only a second to sneak his finger inside her shorts. He wants to trace the smooth skin of her thighs.

He starts snoring so that Draco thinks that he has slept and sleeps as well. It seems that she needs it. A few minutes later, he peaks up and finds that she has slept.

He blames what happens next on his stupid naughty mind. Without his permission, his fingers touch the hem of her shorts and his heart thunders inside his chest.

He is looking at her now. Her eyes are still closed and he sneaks a finger inside. He places it on her thigh and something miraculous happens. She sighs and uncrosses her legs. She straightens her right leg and her left leg is not completely straight. It is curved enough to make it easy for him.

He brings his finger out and sits besides her legs. Then he checks if the door is locked.

Then he touches the hem of her shorts on her left leg and slowly pushes it up. His heart thunders and his cock twitches as her thighs are revealed.

Her left leg is uncovered now. He can see the hem of her panties. They are green. He smiles to himself. 

"Harry please." He hears a soft and husky murmur and his mouth falls open in utter shock. He looks up and realizes that Draco is sleeping which means that she is dreaming about him.

He did kiss her passionately at the manor so she must feel something for him because she didn't pull back.

For a few moments he simply looks at her left leg silently.

Then he places a hand on her upper thigh. She moans lightly and Harry is mesmerized at how much it effects him. He trails his hand from her upper thigh to her knees. He had been right. Her skin is smooth and now he wants to taste it.

Very slowly, he trails his hand to her inner thighs. He wants to slip a finger inside the hem of her panties but he doesn't. He wants her to be awake for that.

He places his left hand on her inner thigh and his cheeks on her lap which is sans any shorts now. 

He kisses her upper thighs lightly and sucks her fair skin once and that's when he hears her shrill voice.

"What the bloody hell is this?" She snarls at him and he looks up at her. Her eyes contain desire and her cheeks are flushed red.

But she is not angry. He can see that. He gets up quickly and backs off a bit.

His own cheeks are flushed now. She has still not covered her thighs and he wants to rest his cheeks on them again so he does. He places his cheeks on them and rests his hand on her inner thigh. 

"Why didn't you just vanish my clothes with a flick of your wand? Just leave. I am so bloody upset and - " She asks him, her voice furious and he blurts out, "I wanted to do it this way. I wanted it so much." and his eyes flit towards her right thigh which is still covered with those stupid shorts. His hand strays towards the hem of her right leg shorts and she swats his hand away. 

He looks at her once and kisses her inner thighs. 

" Stop Potter. " She says weakly, her hands suggesting something else. He can feel her hands on his head and touches the hem of her panties. Thankfully, she has not hidden them. 

She moans lightly and he speaks softly, "I had thought you don't wear anything underneath while sleeping." 

Her breath hitches and he wants to tell her that he really likes her, that this is not casual so he places his hand on her inner thighs again and places his left cheek on her upper thighs before looking at her. 

Her eyes are husky and full of desire and he wants to hear her moans when he would finally sneak finger inside her panties. 

He presses a soft kiss on the skin just below the crumpled hem of her knickers and starts speaking, "I really -" 

"POTTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I WILL SIMPLY BLAST IT APART." 

Harry sighs and thinks, ' _must he have such a bad timing_ '

Her eyes are laughing at him and her lips are upturned in a smile as well.

She is not sad anymore and he gets up. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and caresses her cheeks. Her eyes are soft as she looks at him and he smiles.

 Her happiness is necessary for him and he is amazed to realize how important it is. 

"Be happy." He says and looks into her laughing eyes. She lowers her eyes in a rare display of shyness and he wants to hug her tightly. 

Severus has other plans though. 

"POTTER OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT." He shouts and Sirius laughs loudly and he is relieved that his godfather is present. 

Draco laughs when his godfather shouts yet again, "POTTER" and he smiles. He wants her to keep smiling like this. 

"Coming Severus. Wait." He says and covers her thighs with her shorts again. Her eyes are shy when he does so and there is a smile on her face. 

He smiles and crawls out of the bed reluctantly, muttering about, "Meddling godfathers and mysterious best friends."

Draco laughs merrily at that and he huffs, "Yes yes laugh at my misery." 

She just laughs again. He really wants to kiss her lips when she does. 

XXXX


	8. Reluctance

**_ Chapter-8 _ **

**_ Reluctance _ **

Draco takes the next couple of minutes to take a deep breath and calm her heart beats. She had had plenty of time to stop Potter but she hadn't wanted to. She had always found the git handsome but now she finds him romantic and soft-hearted as well and that makes it impossible for her to make him go away. She does not move from her place at all as he opens the door and welcomes Severus and Black in. Black's eyes are laughing and Severus is glaring at Potter.

Potter glares back at him and walks towards the bed. She is completely surprised when he places his head on her lap again. Black's bark of laughter is loud and Severus's eyes turn blacker if possible.

"Potter, do you have a death wish?" She asks and slaps his head lightly.

"Sirius won't let him." Potter says simply and smirks at her before turning to place his cheeks on her lap and facing Severus who is frozen over there.

"Potter, just -" Severus snarls at him and Black, who is finally quiet now, places his hand on his shoulder and murmurs, "I will talk to him later, Severus. Just leave it for now."

"It might be too late." Severus snarls and keeps his eyes on Potter. Her face flushes before she clears her throat and murmurs, "He hasn't Severus. Calm down. Who told you that I have moved in here?"

"Lucius, who else?" Severus snaps at her and finally moves to sit on the couch in front of the bed. Black sits beside him.

"What are you going to do now Draco? Surely, you know that you are not welcome in Malfoys and sons anymore."

She sighs and looks at her hand that is still on Potter's head. He peaks at her and she sighs again. It is more comforting than she wants it to be.

"Draco, you can live with us at our place as well." Black murmurs and he is quite Serious now. Draco looks at him before replying softly, "I am comfortable here but thanks."

She is being honest. She wants to stay here. Potter is strangely a very nice person to live with, not to mention, sexy.

"What do you intend to do then Draco, mope around whole day?" Severus's voice is sharp when he says that and she averts her eyes. Potter sits up and glares at Severus. He is about to say something but Draco stops him by shaking her head.

"I will sell potions perhaps. That will maintain an inflow of money." She says lazily and shrugs her shoulders.

"You are not a potions mistress." He murmurs lazily and she stares at him, "But no one is as good as me. Slughorn has retired and you are into writing potions journals."

He gives her a one shoulder shrug before looking straight into her eyes, "I am a potions master and could start selling potions."

"Bu- but it would wipe me out and you said that you were more interested in writing journals and selling them then brewing. You only brew very complicated potions for very wealthy clients." She stammers and he smirks at her, "I would resume my position if you don't gather yourself."

"Why are you doing this Severus?" Potter asks him out of the blue and Draco nods because that's what she wanted to ask.

Severus leans back and stares at his nails lazily before muttering, "I want you to sit in the coming exams. If you don't, I will resume my prior work."

Draco stares at him and then she looks at Potter. He is confused as well. Her godfather shares a look with Black and walks out of the room without any word after that. The look of disappointment on his face does not go unnoticed by her and she sighs, knowing that she would have to appear in the exams. She also knows that she would have to talk to him eventually. Black's voice brings her attention back.

"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Black says and Draco covers Potter's hand with hers. Merlin only knows why she does so. Potter looks at her, his eyes green and bright and she blinks. He looks at her so tenderly that it steals her breath away and she has to avert her eyes from him.

"You can say whatever you wish in front of her Sirius." Potter speaks politely and Black sighs. His eyes are knowing when he speaks his next words.

"Do you like each other?" He asks and she stares at him. Potter is also staring at Black in surprise. She does not say anything though. She just takes her hand back and walks out of the room. But she does not go far off. She stands at the door and listens to what Potter says.

"Yes, I think I do." Potter murmurs and Black sighs again before speaking, "If you like her Harry, then court her. As far as I know, she has not dated anyone at all and has always been obsessed with you. That's what Severus tells me."

After a silence of a few minutes, Potter mutters, "I don't think she would agree. She does not want to get married. I don't want to lose her."

Draco is surprised. How can Potter know that she doesn't want to marry at all? She has not told this to anyone at all, not even her own father.

"This - I don't think that this is right way to start a long term relationship. Do you know what I mean?" Sirius asks and Potter replies, "We are not exactly children and it's not like I am using her. I am not like other boys. You know that Sirius. I mean- I think that she is the only one for me."

Draco's legs feel weak and she thinks that she will fall down. She has to place her hands on the wall to stay upright.

"So you mean that if she leaves you, you will never enter into another relationship."

Potter is completely silent for the next few minutes and Draco holds her breathe.

"I don't think so. I really do like her Sirius. It's not casual for me." He whispers and she closes her eyes before walking towards the kitchen. She does not want Black to know that she was listening. She stays there until Black leaves and Potter finally graces her with his presence.

They look at each other. She takes a bottle of water and looks at him hesitantly. He does not say anything and Draco feels that it was better when she didn't know. At least they could talk to each other freely.

His eyes are green and still very bright and soft and she has to avert her eyes before she drowns in them.

She walks towards the door and is about to leave. However, he takes the bottle from her hands and keeps it on the slap.

"What -" She says but he pulls her into his arms by placing his hands on her hips.

She is forced to meet his eyes after keeping her hands on his shoulders.

Their eyes meet again and hold. His hands don't stray at all. They are just holding her arse firmly and it feels nice.

"Are you a virgin?" That's the first question he asks from her and she stares at him.

She doesn't answer his question and he pulls her close to him. Her heart dances in her chest and she wants something that she can't even express.

He leans down and his lips brush her jaw. A soft moan escapes her mouth. She is not wearing anything underneath her top and her clothed breasts press into his chest. She is so bloody excited.

"Are you?" He asks again and she nods before mumbling, "Yes."

"How much did you listen?" He asks and presses their foreheads together. Draco wants to lie but she doesn't.

"Everything." She says.

"Draco, I-" He starts and she presses their mouth together in a slow and passionate kiss to stop him. She can see understanding in his green eyes and acceptance as well. Draco feels warm all over when he wraps his arms around her waist. She had never expected to find someone who would accept her for who she is. He does not want her to change herself for his happiness.

Finally, they pull away from each other and gasp for breath. She can not meet his eyes anymore because she wants to talk about what she heard yet she can't, not yet. So she looks away. He touches her cheeks with his right hand and compels her to look back into his eyes. His left hand is resting on her shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" He asks her and wraps both his arms around her again. She stares at him for a few moments because she doesn't know what to say.

TBC


	9. Test

_**Chapter-9** _

_**Test** _

"Complete honesty will hurt you." She murmurs and Harry presses a fleeting kiss on her left eyebrow. It would hurt him but that doesn't mean he wants to hear a lie.

"I would live." He says honestly and she looks at him carefully before saying, "I don't, not completely."

Harry is surprised when she tells him the truth. He had not expected it and it stings. 

"One day you will and I can wait." He says and pulls back a bit. He abruptly turns to her side and she looks confused.

Realization dawns in her face when he places his left hand on her back and right behind her knees. She gasps when he picks her in his arms in bridal style and subsequently, turns red.

He sighs when she mumbles "Stupid git." and buries her face in his neck. He knows that it is quite close to impossible to stay in his limits but he has already decided to respect her wishes.

He reaches her room and kicks the door open. It is unfortunate that he has to go to work when he just wants to spend time with her.

He drops her unceremoniously on the bed and she glares at him before hissing, "Bastard."

She gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. He takes the opportunity and slaps her bottom tightly before yelling, "See you in the evening."

He turns around and peaks at her. She has turned crimson and is staring at him in shock.

He simply laughs loudly and leaves for the day.

XXXX

Draco does nothing whole day. She eats toast and drinks tea after bathing, dressed in nothing except her shorts and bra. it's a good thing that Potter has removed all the portraits from the house and his elf is in Hogwarts. No one except Potter can enter inside the house unless she opens the door, thanks to anti-apparition wards. Her heart races as she thinks that Potter might apparate next to her and see her like this.

She is not waiting for him. She is not. Why would she wait? Two hours later when he has not firecalled her even once, she is most certainly not disappointed and she is definitely not sitting near the fireplace so that she is nearby when he calls and she is not eager to tease him by implying that she is not wearing anything. She wore the strapless bra for her benefit, not to tease him.

Yet, when she hears, "Draco.", her face lits up with a smile and she crawls in front of the fireplace so that he can't see what she is wearing. When she finally appears in front of him, she knows that her cleavage is the only thing that is visible to him. he can not see her bra at all. His eyes are frozen on her cleavage and she crawls closer to the fireplace. His eyes become dark with desire. Maybe she wants this. She wants to test him. She wants to test his control. She wants to know if he respects her enough to control himself.

He leans closer to the fireplace to have a look at her tits but she bends a bit more to hinder his gaze. Their eyes meet and she can clearly see the desire in his eyes. He wants her right at this moment with him and now is the moment to test him. She breathes deeply and her breasts lift. His eyes fall on them again and she can almost hear him yelling, "A bit more. Please just a bit more."

He looks at her speechlessly and finally she gets up with a smirk on her face. The disappointment that is visible on his face when her strapless bra come into his view is priceless. He wants her so much and she loves this. For once, it feels nice to be wanted, to be desired. It is nice to see the desperate desire in his eyes for her. He is removing her bra just with his eyes. It's like he can see through her bra and Draco's breath hitches.

Draco clears her throat finally and he blinks before looking at her. His cheeks heat up and tinge red when their eyes meet.

"Why are you wearing even this?" He blurts out and covers his mouth with his hand subsequently. It is clearly not what he intended to ask.

"To tease you of course." Draco mutters and winks at him, her lips upturned in a mischievous smirk.

"Anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?" Draco asks and he stares at her. She knows that he has forgotten but she still finds his sputtering amusing and laughs aloud.

"Goodbye Potter." she whispers softly and gets up. After ensuring that she is still visible to him, she picks her waist length hair and places them on her right shoulder. They hide her right breast and she places her fingers on the hook of her bra at her back and hears a gasp when she opens it. The bra drops on the floor. Now she is standing in nothing but her shorts. He is facing her bare back. She can hear his deep and erratic breathe as she moves away from him. When she is at the entryway, she turns a bit to her side. Had her hair been on her back, her right breast would have been visible to him. As it is, he can only see her hair.

She peaks at him and finds him staring at her with lust in his eyes. She feels water tricking down her still wet hair from her neck through her spine and then inside her shorts. She can imagine his face but can't risk seeing it.

"See you in the evening." She mutters and walks out, closing the door behind her. Only when she reaches her bedroom, does she burst in a fit of loud laughter.

 _Potter has a long and_ hard _day in front of him._ She thinks and falls on the mattress, her hands above her head and her eyes on the ceiling. She has not laughed like this for a very long time.

It's good to laugh again.

XXXX

Harry can barely stand upright after she closes the door. the fact that he is just an apparition away makes it worse but he doesn't because he knows that this is a test and he needs to prove it to himself that he deserves her. He can control himself. He can resist the temptation. This is the mantra he chants to himself until the day finishes. He has a couple of clients who present their drafts to his receptionist and thankfully don't ask for him. He can barely meet them like this.

He has never been so relieved to see the clock strike six.

"I am leaving. Lock the place before you leave." He smiles weakly at his receptionist and she smiles back.

"Yes, boss." She mutters and he nods before apparating straight inside the seating room of his house. Finally, he can breath. The first thing he does is to go and change into some comfortable clothes. He dresses in shorts and a shirt, washes his face and walks back into the seating room.

"Blinky." He calls after settling down on the couch and the elf appears in front of him.

"Can you please give me a glass of water." He asks and she nods before vanishing. A bit later she appears and he drinks water.

"Blinky is serving dinner Master Harry." She murmurs politely and vanishes. He closes his eyes after settling down comfortably on his couch, worn out and wondering where Draco is. His question is answered a moment later when a weight settles down on his thigh. He opens his eyes and finds Draco gazing at him, her head on his lap.

He smiles tiredly and she smiles back. His smiles drop when he notices what she is wearing. She is wearing a purple night gown. A knot is all that holds it on Draco's curvy body. A knot is all he has to untie to know what she is wearing underneath. It extends to one-third of her thigh and he can see her cleavage. He wants to follow the path and his index finger acts without his permission and reaches for her cleavage. It is just a hairbreadth away from the partition of her beautiful breasts when she murmurs, "No."

She is lying in his lap, looking at him with her beautiful silver eyes. Her hair are open and she is beautiful. He wants to make love to her.

She is just so beautiful and still his finger stops when she says no. He places his hand on her forehead instead and looks into her eyes. She seems surprised and he closes his eyes to control himself, from just untying the stupid knot. He wants to pick her up and place her on his thighs and kiss her body. But he doesn't. He takes a long breath and murmurs, "Sit with me."

She stares at him, stunned but does as he asks her to. She gets up and sits with him, her hair falling behind her shoulders. He faces her and wraps his hands around her, hugging her close to him. After a moment of surprise, she wraps her arms around him as well. A desperate urge to touch her back comes over him and he gives in. He strokes her spine lovingly and can almost hear her heartbeats. He does not sneak his hand inside her nighty, though it is quite easy and he is tempted to feel her skin against his.

He is tempted to tear the thin nighty apart. It is too easy but he doesn't. He knows that she isn't ready. He knows that she is just testing him and that she trusts him on some level to respect her wishes. She stays frozen in his arms, her face buried in his neck.

Only when he is sure that he is not excited and that he can stay close to her when she is dressed like this, does he pull back. She looks at him and Harry is proud to see respect in her stunned eyes. He simply smiles weakly at her and kisses her lips. The kiss is neither passionate, nor long. It is a chaste kiss and Draco blushes when he pulls back and looks at her.

"I am starving. Let's eat." He says and she nods, mumbling, "I was waiting for you."

She stands up and walks away but not before smiling at him. She does not see the desperation in his eyes. This is too domestic and he knows that he wants this. He wants to have Draco to come home to. He wants her to achieve her dreams. He doesn't want her to stay locked up in this house.

He knows that he has to talk to Hermione and Ron and ask them to reveal everything to Draco and him. It's high time they did. He sighs and stands up, following Draco, having decided to call them home after dinner.

XXXX

Please review 


	10. Innocent

**_Chapter-10_ **

**_Innocent_ **

Harry sits on the chair and waits for dinner to be served. The wonderful aroma is mouth watering and he wonders what Blinky has prepared today.

Draco has gone to wash her hands. He wonders why is she taking so long if she is only washing her hands.

He is about to call his elf when he feels his chair being dragged away from the table. He blinks when Draco walks in front of him and looks at him. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are wide and her hair are dishevelled. Her hands are fidgeting on her nighty. She looks nervous and Harry looks at her. At first he is confused. But then she kneels down between his spread knees on her knees and avoids his eyes and he realizes that she was not washing her hands in her bathroom. He waits for her to say something but she still does not speak, not even a word.

Then she starts unbuttoning his shirt and he is so shocked that he stares at her, his body frozen. He wonders if this is a new way to torment him but her breathe is erratic and her fingers are impatient and she has already unbuttoned top five buttons so he figures out that she is pretty serious. Very reluctantly, he stops her fingers from proceeding and holds her hands in his and then looks at her. He really looks at her and realizes that her face is flushed with excitement.

"Draco, what-" He starts but she pulls her hands back from his hold and resumes the unbuttoning.

"Draco, wait." He speaks and surprisingly his voice is calm though he himself is anything but. His heart is practically in his throat and he wants her but right now he has to be the stronger one and stop this. Trust her to find new ways of torturing him. As if shedding her bra and wearing her thin nighty wasn't bloody enough.

He understands that she is not in the right frame of her mind right now but must she test him so much. For merlin's sake, she does not even trust him completely. How can she even think of making love to him when she does not even trust him.

 _Sweet Merlin! I love her so bloody much._ He thinks huffily as he takes her hands in his yet again when all he wants is to spread his hands and let her proceed and give him the best blowjob of his life. But that's not going to happen, of course. She will end up accusing him of manipulating her. He can't have that of course.

_Oh! The perils of falling in love with the most innocent and snarky slytherin woman of the century. Poor me. I had to fall for the most complicated and sharp tongued woman in Britain._

This time, his hold is strong and she looks with frustrated eyes at him. He stays quiet and waits for her to speak. If she doesn't let it out, she will go mad. He can see that and yet his heart doesn't allow him to take advantage of her. Their eyes hold together for a couple of minutes.

"Just- why are you stopping me? It's not like you don't want this." She snaps at him and he wants to snap right back that of course he wants it, what with her teasing him since morning. But he doesn't because her eyes are mortified and he knows that she is trying to get over the awkwardness by snapping at him. His poor heart goes out to her.

She struggles to pull her hands again but he doesn't let her and then she does something that compels him to close his eyes. She leans and presses a kiss on his clothed stomach. Must she use underhanded tactics. She knows that he can't bloody control himself if she starts kissing him anywhere she can bloody reach.

 _Sweet Merlin!_ It is so difficult for him to stop himself. He was already excited. The image of Draco knelt in front of him will never leave his mind now and would torment him until he can finally gain her trust and love.

"Wait." He whispers breathily and she looks at him.

"Why" She asks and Harry looks at her with eyes that must be dark from desire because she smirks triumphantly at him.

"You are not prepared mentally for this. Kissing and hugging is fine Draco but you can't take this back. There is no rewind button in real life, no way to change the past." He says and she rolls her eyes before kissing his stomach again, only this time she sneaks her tongue inside the gap between two buttons and touches his skin with the tip of her tongue.

A low growl escapes his lips and she tries to take advantage of his excitement by trying to pull her hands off. But he does not let her and glares at her, or rather tries to glare before speaking sharply, "I won't be considered responsible for my actions if you don't stop. I won't be accused of taking advantage of you and your trust. Because Draco, you need to stop or so help me, I am going to pick you in my arms and take you to bed right away."

She looks at him with wide eyes now. For once, she has stopped struggling and is looking at her.

"I won't accuse you." She whispers and he snaps at her, "But you will think so and it will destroy everything."

"I-" She starts speaks and struggles a bit more. He glares at her angrily now and holds her wrists in his hands before snarling, "You have been trying to test my patience since morning. First that stunt with your bra and now this. What do you want from me? It's getting difficult for me now. I can't- I can't-" and finally Harry's tight reign on his control snaps.

 _Here goes nothing._ He thinks and compels her to stand up. He wants her so bloody much and she does not understand the amount of control he has to maintain to keep his hands away when she is dressed to bloody provoke him.

She stares at him in shock but he can barely look into her eyes. He places his hands on the stupid knot of her dress and starts opening it. When he has finally untied it and is about to open her nighty wide, she stops him.

"Wait wait wait."

XXXX

She says breathlessly and thank merlin he stops. He looks at her venomously and snaps, "Why should I stop?"

She looks at him, her cheeks red from embarrassment and mumbles, "I am not comfortable yet."

He jumps up and she is so startled that she backs off. When she looks at him, she finds his eyes closed and murmurs, "What-"

"Tie your stupid nighty quickly before I just tear it apart." He snarls and she jumps before tying it quickly.

"Done." she mumbles and he opens his eyes. She stares at him and pouts petulantly. He looks at her and his eyes soften and then he blinks and stares incredulously at her. The incredulousness transforms into frustration and he snarls, "This is so bloody unfair." She does the only thing that comes in her mind. In a step, she reaches him and embraces him tightly.

"What the fucking hell are you doing Draco?" He speaks and his voice is tight. She backs off instantly and glares at him defensively, "Forgive me for trying to apologise."

His green eyes stare incredulously at her and she peaks at his trousers. The bulge is prominent and she swallows. She stares an amusement creeps inside her when he shakes his head exasperatedly and turns away before stomping towards the stairs.

"Bloody innocent Slytherins. One of these days she will be the death of me." She hears him mumble and with a jerk realizes that he has not eaten anything at all.

"You have not eaten anything. Come back and eat." She yells and he yells right back from the topmost stair, "Go away. Stupid Malfoy."

"You- you- how dare you-" She screams at him and runs towards him angrily but by the moment she reaches his room, he has shut it.

"Mistress Draco. Mister Ronald Weasley and Ms Hermione Granger are here. Can I let them in." The elf squeaks and she dismisses her carelessly, "Sure."

She kicks the door furiously and shouts, "Open the bloody door Potter. You stupid git." and an exasperated voice shouts at her, "Leave me alone Malfoy."

She kicks the door again because he just called her by her last name which he most certainly does not do.

"Why are fighting with a door Malfoy?" An amused voice asks and she jumps in surprise before whirling around. Weasley is standing in front of her with his girlfriend and is looking at her from head to toe. She punches his stomach furiously and snarls at him, "Don't look at me like this." He doubles over and to her utter surprise Granger bursts into laughter. Draco stares at her incredulously. She just hurt her boyfriend and she is laughing.

"Don't worry Malfoy. I am already committed." He speaks once he has gained his bearings and she shouts at him, about to punch him again, "Worried my foot."

"Sorry. Sorry. Just don't punch me again." He says, his hands spread in front of him in defeat. She finally backs off and lowers her hands. Granger is just smiling at her and she glares at the girl before snapping, "Why are you smiling?"

"Go and change Malfoy. If I know my best friend, he will not be happy if he realizes that you were standing in your nighty in front of Ron and believe me, I do know him." She says as a matter of fact and Draco turns towards the door again before kicking it with his right foot.

Granger starts laughing again and Weasley is also smiling at her. She simply shakes her head and stomps towards her room, snarling, "Bloody complicated gryffindors."

"We have company Draco. Dumbledore, Severus and Sirius are here as well. Dress appropriately." Granger's loud laughter reaches her and she glares at the brown-eyes girl viciously but she simply chuckles again and Draco walks furiously towards her room.

XXXX

Please review.

Summary of the next chapter: Dumbledore and Snape reveal everything.


	11. Betrayal

**_Chapter-11_ **

**_Betrayal_ **

The first thing that Draco does is to serve a plate for Harry. Yes, he is Harry now. It was inevitable really, what with the amount of kissing they do and she really is fond of him. She tries but can't control the small smile that appears on her face when she thinks about the green eyed man.

"Draco. We don't have all night." Severus screams and Draco screams back, "Coming." To the hell with everyone. She knows that Potter has not eaten anything at all. She has put on simple shorts and shirt now and walks towards the seating room with the plate in her hand. She ignores everyone and walks straight towards Harry. The man is looking at her in surprise and she sticks the plate in front of his mouth before muttering, "Eat."

His lips twitch only a tiny bit and he smiles before taking the plate from her and whispering, "Thanks." Her cheeks heat up and she turns around before sitting between his legs. He places the plate on her head and she scowls before pinching his foot.

"Ouch." He says and she mutters, "You deserve it." and stretches her legs in front of her.

"Ahemmm." Someone clears his throat and her cheeks flame. She had forgotten that they had company.

"So, I will begin from the starting." Dumbledore speaks and she sees his eyes twinkling. Where on one hand, Black is looking concerned, Severus is looking utterly murderous. She rolls her eyes at his behaviour. Granger is fuming at Weasley who is staring at Draco's legs and tits alternatively.

"Haven't seen tits or legs on a girl, Weasley. Stop looking at me like this every time you meet me. This is the second time I am warning you off. Your best friend is making eyes at my legs, Potter. Stop him before I take his eyeballs out." She snaps at Weasley and then at Potter.

Weasley averts his eyes.

"Stay after the meeting Ron. I want a word with you." She hears Potter say and feels his hands on either of her shoulders and she peaks up at him. His eyes are looking as murderous as Severus's and she is shocked. She had not expected such a strong reaction from Potter.

"I think that we must continue-" It is Severus who mutters this and it is Harry who cuts him off, "I think that I have to make it very clear to Ron that Draco is off limits-"

"You can't be serious about her. You have not even made your relationship public. I was just looking at her legs. She is single and sexy and she is a Malfoy, mate. How does it matter? She is a death eater's daughter. I was under an impression that she is just a one night stand for you or perhaps this is just a way of paying you for supporting her by-"

It happens so fast that Draco is left blinking. In the matter of a couple of seconds, Harry has disapparated from behind her and in front of Weasley. The punch that he throws at the man comes as a shock to everyone including her. She stares and stares and stares because Harry doesn't stop there. He punches Weasley again and yells, "What did you say?"

"Mate." Weasley stammers and wipes the blood off his nose before backing off a bit. Harry follows the man and yells again, "You will not look at her like that and you will stay away from her. It doesn't matter whether we are in a relationship or not. You will not look at her like that or I will have your-" His nose is almost touching Weasley's and he is holding Weasley's collar. His body is vibrating with fury and Draco is still frozen on the floor.

She has never seen this level of possessiveness. It makes her feel warm and weird and Severus is finally looking relieved and so is Black. Dumbledore looks knowing and Granger looks ready to kill Weasley.

"I get it mate. I get it." Weasley stammers and Harry shoves him away, "Ensure that you do. I will forget everything if I ever notice you looking at her the wrong way Ron. I can't bear it. I want to hurt you so much."

I swallow and share a look with Granger. She was right about Harry. He can't know that Weasley saw her in her nighty and practically undressed her with his eyes. She hopes that Potter didn't pay attention to her words earlier because It won't matter that she was looking very stunning or was dressed inappropriately. It won't matter that Granger was there. His friendship with Weasley would never survive it.

Finally, Harry breathes deeply and walks towards her. When he is standing in front of her, she stands up and once again she forgets that they have company.

"I can change if you want." She blurts because his eyes have still not lost their fury. The fury turns into incredulousness and he stares at her before snapping, "The problem does not lie in your clothes. It is in -" In the blur of motion Harry turns around and punches Weasley again. No-one stops him. No one utters a single word. Nothing except Weasley's loud moan can be heard.

"- in his eyes. You can wear anything you want and you don't need anyone's permission for that. As far as I am concerned, you can wear anything, be that shorts, skirts, one piece, frocks. It's your life and your choice." He snaps and glares daggers at Weasley. Weasley is shocked as well. She is quite sure that Harry has never hit Weasley at all.

"Just apologise to her Ron and finish it off. It was your fault and all of us know it." Granger snaps and Draco can hear disappointment and hurt in her voice and so can Weasley. 

Harry walks towards Draco and sits on the couch before taking his plate in his hand and resuming his dinner. Draco is stunned that Harry looks perfectly calm after all of this. She sits beside him when Weasley approaches her.

XXXX

Harry can't stop his fingers from trembling. If his hands had been empty, he would really have hurt Ron and it's not just because it's Draco. It's because - because Harry can't believe Ron would say such things. Looking was one thing. Appreciating someone's beauty is not wrong but looking as if you want to eat her up just because she is an ex death eater's daughter and her dignity does not matter is completely another thing.

Ron walks slowly towards them and Harry tries very hard to calm down. He tries his very best but it is hard and he has not forgotten Draco's words. She said that it was the second time and he can't forget Ron's words as well. How can his own best friend say that being a Malfoy or a death eater's daughter means that you have a right to do anything with her. How can he say so when he himself has a sister he is so worried about.

"I apologise Malfoy." Ron says when he is just in front of Draco. The food has finished and Harry keeps his plate aside and crosses his arms. He looks at Severus to distract his mind from his best friend's words. Severus is looking at him with such an intensity that Harry shivers. The man expects something from him though Harry does not understand what.

He looks at his godfather and can see a fire in Sirius's eyes, a fire that he has not witnessed for years. Albus is looking sad and Harry's blood boils.

"It's okay." Draco says curtly and Harry's hands move of their own accord. But he controls himself and Ron's flinch does not escape his notice.

"Pot-Harry, it's okay. Just calm down." Harry has to close his eyes when he hears Draco utter these words. He has never been so furious in his entire life. How is this god damn okay.

"All right so, Severus told me about your father's decision Draco and he was very concerned, as you can well guess." Albus says after Ron settles down, his back rigid. Harry can see tears on Hermione's face, tears that are not stopping. She is not sitting by Ron now. She is sitting with Draco. It warms his heart when he notices that Draco's hand lies on Hermione's to provide a bit of comfort to her. Hermione has never had female friends. Ginny is younger then them so she was just an acquaintance at best and Harry wonders if this is the starting of a friendship.

Draco does not reply and Albus continues, "I have a good intuition so I already knew that something bad would result from the dates he sent you on. Fawkes helped me to bring information of the places you were going to visit and I asked Hermione to convince Harry to pass through them."

Harry is speechless and so is Draco. Severus continues where Albus leaves off, his eyes dark and cautious, "Lately, prejudice against women has increased and Ministry of Magic is doing nothing to curb it. We think that now is the correct time to curb it if we want and your influence over people will help us greatly. It will help everyone, be that Draco or Miss Granger."

"He just a single man. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this. He cannot change a nation's mentality. I am happy as I am and I don't need any fight against prejudice or whatever. I don't want to fight another war." Draco says and Harry looks at her. Ron's words have left his mind for a few minutes and he glances at Hermione. She is looking at her lap. He knows that she would never ask him to fight for her, to fight another war against another evil. Draco is looking straight at Severus though and she looks proud and confident of every word she says.

"Think about it Harry. Draco, Hermione Ginny. Everybody will benefit from this and you are not alone in this fight. We will be with you this time. They are your family, aren't they, just like I am. Hermione has always stood by you." Sirius says and his voice is soft. Albus doesn't say anything and Harry looks at him expectantly.

Albus smiles at him and speaks politely, "This is not my decision my boy. There is no prophecy this time and there is no end to evil. I am not going to try to convince you at all. This is your choice Harry, your decision."

"Harry." Draco mutters sharply and takes his hands in hers. He looks at her and she continues, "It's okay. I am happy here, with you and I can manage. I will sell potions if I wish and that is enough."

"You wanted to be a potions mistress and you wanted to be an heiress to your father's business. You have worked hard to bring it where it is right now. Don't build your relationship on lies Draco. It never fares well."

"I can't become a potions mistress. I will flunk." She yells frantically at her godfather and Harry pulls her hands towards him. Only when she is looking into his eyes, does he whisper, "You can and you will if you want it and I will not back off."

She looks at her and breathes hard before nodding and closing her eyes tightly and looking at her thighs.

"Harry, I-" Ron suddenly mutters and Harry loses it. Ron's words are spinning in his mind and he can't tolerate it anymore. In the blur of a motion he is in front of the red headed man and punches him straight in his face.

"How am I supposed to trust you Ron? You think that she has no right to tell you off for looking at her like that just because she is a Malfoy or a death eater's child. How would you react if I look at Hermione like this." Harry shouts and Ron's eyes flash.

"If this is what you think about the female population in general, then I want nothing to do with you. I have never noticed Lucius looking like this at your sister. He apologized to her and compensated her after the war. Who knows what you would do to Draco if you find her alone in this place. You are barred from my home indefinitely. I will ask the elves not to let you in." He says after a couple of moments and the words are hard. Ron was his first friend. He has fought with Harry but his words change everything. Harry would never go against his principles, not even for his best friend.

"You are being hard Potter." Draco whispers, shocked and Harry doesn't turn towards her. He looks at Ron and wishes that his eyes convey the pain he is suffering due to Ron's words. It seems that Ron understands because he averts his ashamed eyes and before Harry can ask him to get out of the house, he walks out himself. Harry stares at his retreating back silently. When Ron has closed the door behind him, Harry walks towards the couch where Draco is sitting, his heart heavy. Hermione's cheeks are dry now. She is looking at the door but she doesn't make a move to follow her boyfriend.

XXXX

Harry sits beside her and she doesn't know what to do. She can't comfort him in front of everyone and can't wait for them to leave.

"So how shall we start this then?" Harry asks and Granger clears her throat before speaking, "I think that we should start with Ginny and Draco. Draco must complete her studies and take the degree and then she can open her own shop. We need to take Ginny away from Molly so that she can apply for the quidditch trials."

"Hmmm. Miss Granger is right." Albus says and Severus and Sirius agree as well.

"I will owl the examination form tomorrow Draco." Severus says before standing up. Surprisingly, Black walks towards her and places a hand on her head before muttering, "May god bless you."

They leave after that and Granger leaves as well, her face melancholic. Draco asks her to visit. There is something on Granger's face that compels Draco to say it and Granger looks startled for a minute but then she nods and leaves as well, leaving her alone with Harry.

TBC

Please review


	12. Challenge

**_Chapter-12_ **

**_Challenge_ **

"Harry." She starts and he stands up, murmuring, "We must call it a night now. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"But-" She speaks as she walks towards him and the man backs off, murmuring, "Sleep in your room Draco."

She glares at him, humiliated and he walks away, his eyes shining with an unreadable emotion.

"I just wanted to comfort you, you asshole." She shouts at him as he climbs the stairs and he snaps at her, "I do not need any comforting, not from you at least. Keep your sympathy and hands to yourself."

She stares, her mouth open in in shock and hisses indignantly at him, "You- you bastard."

He freezes and turns to look at her, his eyes burning, "And you are a fucking tease. But, bear this in mind. I won't give in."

Her eyes narrow at him and she challenges him, "We will surely see that, Potter."

"Oh! Please." He mocks her and chuckles, his eyes amused, "You don't have what it takes, neither experience, nor courage. All words and no action."

She stares and he simply shakes his head and walks towards his room. She knows what had brought this on. Firstly, she has been teasing him since morning and she is sure that her stunt at the table gave him a raging hard on and nothing except his hand to relieve him and at the top of that Weasley had been ogling at her, right in front of him.

Even though she knows this, still she can't stop herself from yelling, "I will show you my guts and 'action' Harry."

Asshole didn't even bother to look at him.

She stomps towards her own room, seething with rage.

She opens her wardrobe and shuffles through it. Her lips upturn in a smirk when she finds what she had been searching for. It is a maroon night frock made of satin. It has frills at the bottom which only cover one-fifth of her thighs. She removes her shorts and top and puts it on. It shows off her cleavage and thighs and she looks absolutely sexy in it.

 _You will regret insulting me, Mr. Potter_. She thinks and smirks at her own reflection. She might not have been ready earlier but his stunt in front of Weasley has reassured her. 

XXXX

Five minutes later find her on Harry's entryway. She opens the door slowly and it creaks a little. She walks inside and closes the door behind her, leaning against it. Harry is laid down on his bed. He is shirtless and she ogles at his broad chest and muscles on his forearms. He is regarding her as she places her left toes on her right calf and slowly drags them to her knees. Her left hand rests on the frills at the bottom of the frock and the hem pulls up, uncovering her thighs.

Harry's eyes darken as her toes proceed and she can see raw desire in them and curiosity as well. She knows that he is wondering if she is wearing anything underneath or not and it is thrilling to see his breathe going laboured as he tries to look inside her frock. She smirks when he looks at her with frustrated eyes as her toes return to the floor and then she starts walking towards him.

XXXX

 _Bitch_. These are the words that flicker in Harry's mind as she walks towards him, her pert arse swaying behind her. He knows that she is doing this purposely. He shouldn't have insulted her back then. He is damn sure that she is not wearing panties under that scrap of satin. It is barely covering her arse.

He tries to catch his breath by closing his eyes and trying to think of anything but her and her barely clad bottom. But then she crawls on the bed and sits on his pyjama clad hard-on and his eyes shoot open.

"Draco, just-" No words escape his mouth when she places her soft and beautiful fingers on his chest and lays on him. Her legs lie on his and her barely covered vagina is pressing against his cock.

Slowly, she bends over and places her hands on either side of his neck. Now her complete body is pressed against his. Her tits press on his chest and his eyes fall on her cleavage again and again. She brings their mouths close and he thinks that she is going to kiss him but she doesn't. Instead she starts rocking against him.

 _Sweet Merlin! she is not wearing any panties._  He thinks and his eyes shoot wide open with lust as her bottom rubs against his cock. She wants the little frock off.

Her tits are beautiful. He thinks as the hem of her neckline rides up and down, up and down, giving a glimpse of her beautiful breasts. She is looking at him, her lips red and her eyes feral. Desire and lust are clearly written all over her face. Her frock rides up but not enough for him to rub against her vagina. He wants it so much.

She is so hot and beautiful and he wants to bend her over on table and fuck her into next week. 

Then she stops rubbing and kneels on fours around him. Her knees on the either side of his hips and her elbows on either side of his head. She looks into his eyes. Her's are silver and utterly beautiful and crazed with lust. He can peak inside her dress very easily but he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction yet. 

"Just because no-one has popped my cherry, it does not mean that I have no experience, darling." She whispers seductively and grabs his hands.

Jealousy and rage shakes his entire body and he wants to snarl but doesn't get an opportunity because she places his fingers on her inner thighs.

Sweet fucking merlin! His mouth opens in a moan and he archs his back because she is wet and dripping for him. He is only half a finger away from her vagina when she stops him and bring his wet fingers towards her mouth. Her eyes darken and he can see how desperate she herself is when she licks her juices off his fingers and then suddenly, it is all over. She smirks and gets off him, licking her lips off. 

He can see the trail of her cum on her legs and he wants to go down on her. He wants to- he wants to-.

Christ, he thinks that he will go mad with lust as she turns around and walks towards his door silently. Her arse is swaying and she is bloody hot and he wants to undress her and fuck her. He is so fucking jealous of the way she gained her fucking experience and she turns to look at him again after reaching his door and leans against it.

"You fucking, fucking bitch." The husky words escape from his mouth and she laughs, purring, "Such dirty language Mr. Potter."

He breathes hard and murmurs in a commanding voice, "Come back or you will be getting a spanking, first thing tomorrow morning."

She traces a finger inside the hem of his neckline and he gasps aloud.

XXXX

Draco smirks. Harry is red and flushed. He is sporting a raging hard on and though she is herself desperately unsatisfied, she is triumphant on reducing Harry to a begging mess.

"No. I am feeling sleepy. I have to start my studies tomorrow onwards, you see. You don't have the courage to spank me Potter." She mutters and the moment her little finger grazes the outline of her nipple through her dress, he gets up and moves towards her quickly. He wants to eat her up and she knows that she has achieved her objective. With a surprising grace and speed, she opens the door and steps outside. He looks at her with incredulous and crazed eyes and snarls, "You fucking tease. Get inside."

"Good night, Mr. Potter" She says and wets her lips before murmuring seductively, "Sweet dreams." and then she rushes towards her own room, ensuring that her arse sways and her frock rides up. A peak around and she is sure that it did.

He is looking at her hungrily and furiously.

Her triumph lasts till she enters her room because that's when she realizes that he is not the only one who is desperate and turned on.

XXXX

Please review


	13. Desire

**_Chapter-13_ **

**_Desire_ **

Draco wakes up and stretches. Her mouth opens in a content yawn and she looks at her clock. It's just 6:30 but she has to start studying today for her exams and she wants to start early.

She does not bother to change and walks inside her bathroom to brush her teeth. She does not put on her bra because she doesn't feel like it but she does put on her panties. She puts on the dress she had worn last night.

After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she walks in the kitchen and prepares tea and pours it inside the kettle and toasts bread for Harry and herself.

She jumps in surprise when she feels hands wrap around her waist and turn her around.

XXXX

Harry couldn't sleep properly the last night. Her smile, her breasts, her confidence, everything about her including the possible ways she gained experience didn't let him catch more than five hours of sleep.

He watches from the entryway as she prepares tea and toast and enters just as she places the bread on a tray.

Fuck with waiting till engagement.

He wraps his hands around her possessively and turns her around. She is still wearing that frock and he wants her too much to wait.

"Harry what-" She says but he places a finger on her lips, murmuring, "Shhhh." He looks at her and hopes that she knows what he is about to do because he is beyond stopping and it is obvious that she wants it.

She quietens and doesn't speak when he bends down a bit and picks her up. Her eyes become wide as he places her on the slap and stands between her legs.

It is very easy to put his hand inside her frock and further inside her pussy but he does not do it, not yet.

Their eyes meet and she looks confused. The confusion transforms into shock when he places his hands on her straps.

The straps are thin and it takes just a second to pull them down her arms.

Her eyes are wide and they grow wider as the straps slip but she doesn't stop him. He carefully pulls one hand out and then the other.

She is so shocked that she doesn't even move and by then time she does, her tits are already exposed.

"You-you utter bastard." She hisses at him but her voice lacks bite. She tries to hold her dress over her tits but he looks at her and removes her fingers from the frock.

The dress pools on her waist she is so beautiful and so very naked in front of him that he wants to fuck her hard and dirty but he doesn't.

He looks at her full breasts and her breathe hitches. The more he stares, the harder her nipples become.

Finally he makes a move. He cups her breasts in his hands and she throws her head back.

"Fuck." She hisses and he looks at her. He wants her to belong to him forever.

He presses them together and then squeezes them and she moans throatily.

He has not planned to kiss or suck her breasts yet. She was teasing him, wasn't she? Well two can play that game.

He removes his hands and then concentrates on her left breast. He traces his little finger over it and circles her left nipple. He traces his fingers all over her breast taking care not to touch her nipple at all.

"Please." She moans and her eyes are closed. He repeats this with her right breast and she is a moaning mess in his hands.

Her nipples look tight and aching and he asks in a quiet voice, "Who did you gain your experience from?"

"Noone. I was lying." She speaks too quickly and just like that he knows that she is hiding something. He pinches both her nipples hard at the same time. She moans loudly and he mutters, "You are mine. I don't care who touched you. Okay perhaps I do but I don't want to listen about it."

He rubs his thumbs over both her nipples at the same time and she looks at him with wild eyes.

"If anyone touches you ever again or even comes close to you, I will not be blamed for what I do." He tells her the truth.

"There is no one. I was lying. Please just -" She begs and he removes her hands from her breasts all together.

"Please what darling" He drawls and smiles at her, trying to look calm and collected as he pulls back and looks at her. She is sitting on the slap. Her legs are obscenely spread and her frock is pooled on her hips. All he wants to do is to remove that stupid frock and kiss her beautiful body.

"Have a nice day sweetheart." He mutters instead and the thought of those wonderful nipples in his mouth makes his knees week. The thought of spreading her legs and going down on her makes him achingly hard. It takes everything he has to turn around and walk out.

"You can't be serious." She yells in a breathy voice and he simply smirks, yelling back, "You bet I am."

XXXX

"Are you taking an off today?"

Draco has showered and changed into proper clothes. She had been trying to study for the past one hour now. Unable to concentrate, she walks towards Harry's room. Currently, she is standing on the door with a book in her hand.

She is wearing a green skirt today and a white shirt to go with. He is reading a book and looks at her before smiling, "Yes. Come in."

She enters and he resumes reading. She sits in front of him and places her book on the other side of his bed. Ever since, he has taken off her bra in the morning, she has had an urge to feel his hands on her breasts again. They had taken breakfast silently after his little stunt. He didn't touch her. She was surprised because he was hard when he had left the kitchen.

"What?" He asks her when she continues gazing at him and keeps his book aside.

She lowers her eyes and unbuttons her shirt.

He gasps and she doesn't look at him. She can't stop herself. Once her shirt is unbuttoned, she shrugs it off and sits in front of him in her bra and skirt.

He stares at her in shock, his eyes darkening with desire and she picks his hand places it around her left breasts. She is wearing her bra and it's not enough but it's something because she finally breathes in relief.

She expects him to send her away and is surprised when he doesn't.

"Come here Draco." He whispers in a tender voice and removes his hand. She crawls up and be opens his arms and spreads his legs. She settles between then, her bare back pressing on his shirt.

"Is the door locked?" He asks and she nods.

To her surprise, he opens the hook of her bra and removes it. Then he hugs her, his hand on her stomach. She is annoyed that he doesn't touch her breasts but it is an intimate position and she is relieved.

She doesn't know what makes her do it but she picks his hand and slides it inside her skirt.

His chin is resting on her shoulders and he gasps when she places it on her pussy.

For a moment, he strokes it and she moans but then he pulls his hand back and a second later, it is back on her stomach.

Her nipples are tight and she is desperate to feel him. It is unbearable and she doesn't understand why.

"Please." She whispers very softly and breaks the silence between them. She can feel his hard on pressing on her ass and knows that he wants this as much as she does.

"Do you want sex?" He asks and she wonders what he would say if she says yes. But she doesn't want sex and shakes her head in denial, hissing in frustration, "No."

She is about to say something when he abruptly places his hands on her breasts and she moans in relief.

She can feel his quickened breathe and she burrows in his chest when he cups her breasts and squeezes them.

She is surprised when his hands leave her breasts and reach for the hem of her skirt.

"No" She murmurs she he sighs brokenly before mumbling, "I can't control with you like this in my arms." and places his hands on her breasts possessively.

She shrugs, not knowing what to say and he pinches her nipples, before placing his mouth on her ear and whispering, "I love your nipples."

"Aren't my breasts too small?" She asks in a small voice, her hands covering his on her breasts.

He turns her face towards him and their eyes meet each other.

"They are perfect. I love them and I love you. You are beautiful." He whispers and then picks her bra and gives it to her.  

She wears it because she can sense his desperation.

She wears her shirt as well, although she keeps the first two buttons open.

She sits beside him and starts studying. He resumes his reading.

XXXX


	14. Two faced

**_Chapter-14_ **

**_Two faced_ **

Two days have passed and Draco's relationship with Harry is getting stronger. She doesn't know what this is since they have not made it official yet. She can't help the smile that appears on her face when she thinks of him. He is perfect for her. He is patient, understanding and he respects her. Yet she doesn't trust him completely. Why would he stay with her?

He could have anyone he wishes. Why would he chose her? She washes the shampoo off her hair and dries herself off with a towel before looking at her reflection in the mirror. She has developed a friendship with Hermione as well during the previous two days. She requested the girl to come and explain certain concepts in Transfiguration and Hermione actually came.

Apart from studying, they talk about Weasley as well. The girl is in love with the git and is heartbroken by his betrayal. Draco tries to explain her that Weasley has not exactly betrayed her but Hermione doesn't answer her. She just changes the topic and Draco doesn't press the issue. Hermione visits her after her office hours usually and rants about her day which is usually very bad. They mistreat her and don't listen to her at all.

Draco thinks that there is only one solution of this problem. Hermione will have to resign for some days. Only then will they understand her importance. The way she is maintaining peace between magical creatures and wizards and witches is commendable and they are not letting her fulfil her promises. It will only lead to a war. After all these years, they have still not understood that Voldemorts are not born. They are created.

She sighs and applies lipstick on her lips. After wearing her bra and panties, she walks out of the bathroom. She walks towards the full length mirror and sits on the large chair in front of it. As always, she applies her lotion on her legs, arms and face. That's when her eyes fall on the bite mark Harry left on her neck two days previously. She can almost imagine his lips on her neck and closes her eyes to reminisce the beautiful feeling while tracing his teeth marks.

Suddenly, arms wrap around her body and she murmurs, "Hey, you surprised me Harry."

"I did, didn't I. You look hot." The voice doesn't belong to Harry. It belongs to Ronald Weasley and her eyes shoot open when she realizes this. The bulge of his trousers is prominent and presses on her arse. His hands trail over her belly and she struggles to shove him off.

"You bastard. Get away from me." She hisses and tries to pull away but the swine tightens his arms around her.

"Now don't be like that Malfoy. Both of us know that this is not the first time I am touching you." He murmurs and presses his lips on her neck softly. She cringes in disgust and snaps at him, her hands on his, trying to get away. "That was only one time and you didn't touch me."

He scoffs, "Semantics. Harry won't care about semantics you know. Have you told him about our encounter? Have you told him how you got down on your knees and gave me a blowjob, how you sucked my cock and looked into my eyes."

She freezes, sweat tricking from her forehead and he takes advantage of that and traces his hands on her panties.

"Get off. GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD." She screams and hisses in pain when he scratches his nail over her thighs and then forearms, his eyes furious and then to her horror, digs his teeth in her neck on Harry's love bite.

"Yo- you- don't touch me. That was only once and you bloody manipulated me into it." She snaps, her voice terrified and he whispers on her neck, "Semantics. He won't care about them. Why is it that you would become his in a heartbeat and yet you refused to even consider dating me? Both of us were your rivals then why did you reject me, because I am a Weasley or because I was poor, eh." He asks and she is so perplexed by his question that she freezes again. He takes advantage of her momentary surprise and places his hand on her bra.

"STUPEFY."

XXXX

Harry's blood is boiling as he watches the scene unfold in front of him. He would have interrupted five minutes back when Ron had dug his teeth on her shoulder but Hermione stopped him. Her eyes were burning with rage and betrayal and it had to be difficult to stop but she did and murmured, "If you interrupt right now, you would never know what he is going to blackmail her with. She will never tell you and by the time you would find out, it would be too late."

He stops and looks into her eyes. She knows him so well that she smiled sadly at him, "I know Harry and I would chose you like always because you are right and he is wrong. I stood with you then and I will stand with you now even if I have to testify against him."

Harry's hands clench and Ron scratches her skin and she moans and then the bastard has the gall to touch her bra.

"STUPEFY." He shouts and Ron falls on the floor, his eyes wide and shocked. Draco turns to look at Harry and a look at Hermione tells him the right course of action. He schools his features and casts, "Finite' on Ron. The red head gets up and Harry is proud of the fact that not even one-tenth of anger that he feels is displayed on his face.

Hermione accios Draco's bathrobe and wraps it around her. Draco's eyes are guarded now. They have lost their fear and terror and Harry crosses his arms and looks at her, "What's happening over here?"

"Harry, mate-" Ron starts and Harry looks at his ex-best friend. Ron understands him as well as Hermione does and one look at Ron tells him that Harry has heard everything. Slowly, Ron turns white and his eyes widen in disgust as realization dawns on him. Harry returns the look even though he knows that Ron is disgusted at himself. Ron turns to look at Draco who is looking at Harry with cautious eyes. Harry can see the wheels of her minds turning to frame a lie.

"I- Harry, he didn't know that I was taking bath. He came to apologise." She says and Harry closes his eyes in despair. Why can't she trust him?

"Really, he-" She starts and Harry looks at her with pained eyes, "That is why you are shaking like a leaf. An apology constitutes scratching one's thighs and hands and touching your intimate parts forcibly. Luckily, Hermione agreed to your suggestion and resign from her position at the ministry and we returned to tell you about the news."

She has no answer and Harry continues, "He was going to assault you and what he has done is called an assault. So you went down on him in the past, so what? I am not an unreasonable person Draco. I would never leave you because- I would never leave you. Period. It is a good thing that we heard everything. Merlin only knows what would have happened if we hadn't."

"She is not in a position to talk Harry. Please take R- this monster out of here and we will be back in a few minutes. Let her breath." Hermione says and her voice doesn't waver. Her eyes are sharp and there is no hint of betrayal that he had witnessed earlier. All he can see is repulsion in her eyes.

"I am sorry." The words are said by Ron and Harry turns towards him. Perhaps Ron is really sorry. His eyes certainly seem sorry but he has crossed all his limits this time.

Harry sighs, trying to keep a check on his fury. If he doesn't, he would murder Ron without even moving.

"We are going to Neville, Ron. You have an chance to confess or I can show the evidence of your crime." He says, his voice blank.

"It's okay. Let him go. It's fine. He is your oldest friend." Draco speaks softly and Harry looks at her with soft eyes, "Till when should I forgive him. This has no forgiveness Draco. He thinks that you are his personal property, just like others do in our Wizarding world. This is against my principles and I won't go against them. I can't."

"He is right Draco." Hermione finally speaks and Harry looks at her. She is looking at the opposite wall, "People like Ron must be taught a lesson. Today he has done this to you. Tomorrow he could do this to anyone. We came at the right moment Draco. You have to understand the seriousness of this. This is not a joke. He was blackmailing you."

"Mate, I am sorry. I couldn't- I don't know what overcame me. I can't believe what I did. I came to apologize but she was standing in front of me in- and I couldn't-"

"Keep it in your pants." Harry growls and his hands tremble with restrained fury, "I can't control anymore Hermione. Please take him away from sight. INCARCAROUS."

Ropes bind Ron's hands behind him and Hermione looks sadly at him before murmuring, "I will be back in an hour."

Harry nods at her and she leaves, her eyes sad and Ron's guilt-ridden eyes boring into Harry's. Harry locks the door and walks towards Draco who is standing in the middle of the room, her bath robe around her slim body, looking nervously at him.

XXXX


	15. Trust

_**Chapter-15** _

_**Trust** _

For just a moment, Draco is nervous, wondering if he would be angry at her. The moment passes though, when she realizes that right now she is the one who is too furious to even be around. She averts her eyes and walks towards the mirror.

She sits on the chair in front of it and looks at her reflection. Something is burning inside her. She had never intended to leave Weasley unpunished. That was a test for Potter. She wanted to know what he would chose. He chose the right path and she is relieved. She picks up her ointment and spreads a bit on her palms before applying it on her forearms. She spells the scratches away and her skin as good as before.

"Draco." Harry murmurs, frozen near the door. His guarded eyes are looking at face in the mirror. She wonders what he is seeing in her eyes.

He walks towards her. If he had thought that she would cry and try to prove herself, then he was sorely mistaken because Draco would do no such thing.

He places his hands on her shoulders and their eyes remain locked. She continues rubbing the ointment on her fingers while looking at him.

Her blood is boiling and she wants to punish Weasley and getting him imprisoned or beaten isn't enough. How dare he touch her?

Her hands tremble from the fury that coarses throughout her body. She can't bear this kind of insult. How dare he degrade her like that, treating her like dirt.

Bloody swine.

She averts her eyes from Potters and unhooks her bath robe. Potter doesn't move. He only stares at her silently, as if frozen in time, his green eyes blank but guarded and so very thoughful. She places her feet on the dresser and her eyes flash when she stares at the scratches Weasley has left on her thighs. He had no right.

She repeats the spell on her thighs and the scratches are gone. Potter has still not said anything. She wonders how he knows that she needs his silence. She doesn't need any comfort. She doesn't need him to tell her that it's not her fault. The fact that he is standing behind her is enough of a proof.

XXXX

Harry swallows. She is furious. He had expected this. She has never been one of those girls who tolerate these kind of things. She will not forget this. She will not forgive this.

"What are you going to do now?" He asks flatly because he knows that this is not the end of this. She will not sit silently. She will pay Ron back for what he has done.

She doesn't reply and he continues, "I knew that you were just putting an act by asking me to let him go."

She rubs the lotion on her thighs and knees and then legs. Harry looks at her legs with interest. She is absolutely stunning. She looks like a Greek goddess.

"Haven't decided yet. Guess, I have to pay father a visit. Imprisonment is not enough for him. It's not lasting. I want him to remember this so that he never does this again." She murmurs, her voice smooth. He eyes are burning with rage though.

His eyes fall on her thighs again and he licks his lips.

"See something you like." She whispers seductively and he bends down. His hands trail on her shoulders and slide towards her neck. He avoids touching her breasts deliberately and keeps his eyes locked with hers. His cheek presses against her soft ones and he thinks that they look good together. His hands rest on her stomach finally and he strokes it.

After giving her a soft smile, he presses his lips in the hollow of her neck and gives her an open mouthed kiss.

"Hmmm. Everything." He replies and looks back into her eyes. Her hands cover his on her stomach and she smiles at him. He blinks in surprise when he notices respect in her otherwise emotionless eyes.

He can almost imagine their future together. Two little kids running all over their house, creating havoc. One with green eyes and other with silver.

"Day dreaming Potter." Her amused voice brings him back to present and he looks at her, a bit disappointed. He is quite sure that she won't agree to marriage. She would visualize it as a trap.

He sighs and pastes a smile on his face before murmuring, "No."

Her eyes flash when he lies and he winces internally, annoyed that she can still read his lies so well. But then she smiles and murmurs, "I am going to ruin your best friend. He won't even know what hit him."

He stares at her. Her smile is absolutely devastatingly beautiful and soft. How can she talk about ruining someone with such an angelic face. Only her eyes betray her. They are still burning and Harry is suddenly very very glad for not being at the other side of her wand.

XXXX

A week has passed since that incident. Draco has her final exam tomorrow and she has studied really very hard for it. She had slept late yesterday which is the reason that Draco whines when the sunlight streaming through the window wakes her up and interrupts the wonderful dream she was having. 

She hmmms and burrows into the imaginary chest. She is dreaming and some dream it is. Strong and sure hands play with her breasts, with her bare breasts and his hardness presses against her arse.

Wait... bare breasts. She is completely sure that she had her bra on before going to sleep and she is very sure that she is not wearing anything except her skirt right now. Her eyes shoot open and she whispers, "Sweet Merlin." as her left nipple is squeezed between a thumb and an index finger. The attention is lavished on her right one after that and a moan slips her mouth.

She is so very very wet and wishes that he will - That's when the reality hits her. She tries to pull away but the hands wrap around her waist and pull her against his warm chest.

"Shhhh. You look so bloody beautiful. I just couldn't stop myself." Harry whispers softly and his hand return to her breasts.

She is still not able to speak anything at all. His hands are making it even more impossible. They are doing wonderful things with her breasts and she wants him to touch her there as well. She breathes heavily and he turns her around before laying her down on the bed on her back.

He is in his pajamas and looks utterly handsome and he is staring at her breasts. Her nipples are so bloody tight. She closes her eyes and moans under the intensity of his gaze.

She can't control herself. What she does next can only be blamed on him for exciting her so much. She places her hands gently on the back of his head and pulls him down. When his lips graze her nipples, she sighs in relief.

XXXX

Harry's eyes widen with lust and shock when she pulls his mouth on her nipples. His lips part and he takes her left nipple in while playing with her right one. She moans and thrashes around and her hands clench around her hair and her body shakes with desire.

He pulls back and simply looks at her for a few moments. She is so responsive. Her body is trembling with need and her silver eyes are dark and pleading.

"Please." She pleads and throws her head back before extending her hand towards his head again. He takes her other nipple in his mouth now, playing with the free one. He is achingly hard and he doesn't want to fuck her yet but it's bloody impossible to stop himself when she is like this, responsive, sexy and wild.

He can only imagine how she will be when he fucks her.

"Take my skirt off. Please, please- Harry, I- " Harry's eyes widen in shock and lust when he hears these words.

"I want you to kiss me there. I don't- know- how-how-" He grazes her tight nipples with his teeth and she screams, her entire body shaking hard.

"-how to put this. But please-" She murmurs and he wants to go down on her as well. He wants it so much that it is bloody hard to stop himself. But he can't, not yet. He shouldn't have done this as well but he couldn't stop himself. He has had so many clients and Draco has been busy studying.  he mustn't distract her but he couldn't stop himself.

He ignores her request and starts trailing little kisses all over her breasts and stomach. She writhes and pleads him but he can't, not yet. He knows that she is not ready for it.

Finally, when he can't take it anymore, he covers her body with hers and rocks against her skirt. He controls the wild urge to rip her skirt and his pajamas off and bites her neck hard. She throws her head towards her side and moans before becoming completely still, her breathe hard. He knows that she has come and the thought brings him towards the edge and he moans in her neck before coming inside his trousers for the first time in more then ten years.

XXXX

He rolls over and lays his head on his palms before staring at her. She casts a cleaning charm on both of them and looks at him, her cheeks quite warm and pink.

"That was amazing." He whispers and she averts her eyes, murmuring, "I was too loud."

His fingers trail over her nipples very suddenly and her breath hitches and she hmms, her eyes closing at his touch.

"And I loved it, your moans and screams. You were trembling all over and I-" He trails over and desire creeps inside his eyes. Her cheeks tinge pink again and she turns around, facing away from him, feeling shy all of a sudden.

A warm and strong arm snakes around her stomach and rests on her belly after covering them with a blanket.

"I am going to be late tomorrow." She whines, "Stupid git."

"I will wake you up. Don't worry." He whispers and rubs his thumb on her belly button.

"Good night." She whispers, a smile on her face and her fingers entwining with his warm ones and then starts drifting into sleep.

"Love you." A very faint whisper reaches her ears and she tightens her fingers around his though she doesn't know why. She is not ready for that kind of commitment just yet.

But she is feeling sleepy and doesn't want to think about it just yet so she simply succumbs to sleep.

XXXX

Please review


	16. Hope

**_Chapter-16_ **

**_Hope_ **

Draco exits the ministry, her heart pumping with adrenaline. Her exam went well. The result will be released after around four days and she is sure that it will be positive. She is smiling and decides to walk instead of apparating. That's the only mistake she does because how can she walk in peace in a country where women are meant to stay at home and hang off their hubby's arms at galas and dinners. They are not meant to study or achieve their dreams or enjoy themselves.

"Miss Malfoy." She hears a journalist call her and curses under her breath, "Damnit." before increasing her pace.

"Miss Malfoy, is Mr. Potter treating you well?" They match their pace with hers and reach her in no time at all. She swallows and keeps on walking silently, her head held high.

"Has your father thrown you out of his house?"

"Is that the reason that you are living with Mr. Potter?"

"It is rumored that Mr. Malfoy has thrown you out of his company as well."

"How are you paying Mr. Potter, Miss Malfoy?"

"You are a beautiful woman Miss Malfoy. It is rumored that you are a virgin."

"Is Mr. potter the one to pop your cherry."

Draco keeps on walking, tears streaming down her eyes now. Who are they to question her and why, just because she is a woman and wants to become a potions mistress.

"Has your father reduced you to a slut Miss Malfoy. We need answers."

She doesn't answer, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

_Draco... a day will come when I won't be there to protect you. I want you to be ready for that day. You will have to protect yourself. You are our daughter Draco. You are a fighter. You don't require anyone to save you. You can stand for yourself. Remember my words, my daughter._

Unbidden her father's words spin around in her mind. Understanding her father is a difficult task. She doesn't know what compelled her father to force her into a marriage she doesn't want but she does know that if there is anyone he loves the most after mother, it's her.

"The public deserves answers Miss Malfoy. Many have been relying on your potions. You can't just leave your father's company and abandon them to be Mr. Potter's mistress."

Her father's words don't stop her tears though and she keeps on walking until she reaches her destination, outside the new Italian restaurant where she is supposed to meet Harry.

"We had heard that he is going to marry Ginny Weasley and put a stop to her dreams of playing quidditich. Are you his mistress Miss Malfoy." Someone says. All the limits are crossed when someone places a hand on the hem of her skirt and pulls it.

Fury wracks her entire frame and she stops before wiping her eyes furiously. The journalists form a crowd around her. A hand reaches her chest and she snarls loudly, "Enough." Her voice is furious enough to silence everyone.

"Back off." She mutters and they back off very slowly.

From a bit of distance. she notices Harry walking towards her with urgent steps, his eyes worried. He wants to protect her. He is presuming that she needs his protection, that she can't save herself. But she knows that she can.

She points her hand near her feet and conjures a stool. She casts sonorus on her throat and steps onto the stool before facing everyone. Her eyes are flashing with fury as she stares down at everyone.

"I am not going to stop." She murmurs. People passing by stop and start gathering to listen to her.

"I am not going to stop pursuing my ambitions. Your prejudice and hypocrisy will not discourage me. It's my business if I want to sleep with Harry Potter or not and it's Ginevra Weasley's business if she wants to become a quidditch player or not." She stops when Harry finally reaches her.

"Draco- are you okay?" He asks and she is surprised. She had expected him to ask her to get down and stop this. She had expected him to ask her not to create a scene. All he is doing is looking expectantly at her for her answer.

"Yes." She replies and he sighs in relief before backing off behind her, "Carry on then."

She turns back towards the crowd. Many of them are looking at the floor.

"The question is- Are you man enough to come forward and touch me now when I can see you, when I can fight you. Are you man enough to present the man who tried to molest me." No one answers her and she gazes at everyone piteously, "I thought not."

She gets down on the floor and is about to leave with Harry when all of a sudden, two men are thrown at her feet.

She looks around and realizes that a couple of kids have been brave enough to come forward. They look around thirteen. One is a girl and the other is a boy.

"They are the ones who tried to hurt you Miss Malfoy." The girl whispers and everyone including Draco looks at them in wonder. Harry comes forward and stands beside her.

"Perhaps you don't know us Miss. Malfoy but you saved our father. He had had an accident and healers said that he won't survive. Then mother purchased a potion invented by you and he survived." The boy whispers and looks at her, his eyes full of respect. She can see many people in crowd lowering their heads in shame.

"Since that day, I want to become a potions mistress Miss. Malfoy. Dad says that I can." The girl- Elisa says and Draco looks at them with raised eyebrows. That children can be braver then grown up men is a shock.

"I plan to become a healer myself Miss. Malfoy and I promised her that she would always have my support. You are our idol Miss. Malfoy. Please give us your blessings so that we can achieve our dreams like you are achieving yours."

She looks at Harry with eyes that are blurred with tears and he smiles encouragingly. His eyes are glowing with pride. She moves forward and places her hands on their heads and murmurs, "May god bless you."

The aurors come subsequently and the kids leave. Many people look at her with shame in their eyes and Draco turns to look at Harry. He places his arm around her waist and she leans on his shoulder before walking towards the Italian restaurant to eat. Perhaps there is hope for this country after all.

XXXX

Please review


	17. The Next Step

**_Chapter-17_ **

**_The next Step_ **

Seated alone in his room at the Burrow is Ron Weasley. Hermione refuses to let him inside their flat. It's horrifying as well as disappointing that he was not imprisoned for what he did. He was released with nothing but a slap on his wrist and a warning to not repeat it again just after a couple of days.

He is a prisoner in his own home though. Mom refuses to even look at him. She won't stop crying. Her eyes are constantly swollen and red-rimmed. Apparently, Draco told his family everything that he did. Charlie and Bill are not talking to him and Fred and George are insulting him at every turn and their insults are angry instead of being good natured. Dad has been spending more time at the ministry than at home and he has not seen Ginny ever since he arrived here. Even Percy is disgusted of him. Ron is disgusted of himself. .

How could he have even thought of doing it. He doesn't know how to apologise to Draco or Hermione. He doesn't know how to show his face to Harry. He covers his face with his trembling hands and places his elbows on his knees. The fact that Draco has not taken any step to punish him is eating him up. A week has passed since he came back. He wishes that she would do something at least. He read what happened after Draco's last exam in the Prophet. The wizarding world is in an uproar. They can't tolerate Draco Malfoy's strength. Reporters are constantly hounding her at the Gremmauld. He knows this because of Fred and George. They lose no opportunity to taunt Ron. But again, this is much better than Ron deserves.

He has literally never felt so ashamed of himself. Hermione has resigned from the ministry and won't get out of the apartment except for meeting Draco. Her floo is closed and the house is warded.

Despite the sin that he committed that day, he loves her more then anyone he has ever loved. He should be thrown behind bars. Why was he bloody released. He -

"GINNY!"

Mom's pained and loud voice brings him out of the tumultuous thoughts of self-deprecation revolving in his mind and he stands up with a jerk.

"What happened Ginny? Where have you been?" Dad asks. His voice lower than mom's but no less alarmed.

"Mo-mom- mom-" Ginny is crying. She is literally crying and it seems that she is in pain. Ron realizes that something is terribly wrong and rushes out of his room. With hurried steps, he walks down the stairs. The moment, his eyes fall upon Ginny, he realizes exactly what has happened.

His hand is still on the railing of the stairs and it's the only thing that prevents him from falling down.

For Ginny is sitting on the floor, her knees pressed against her chest. Her hair are all over her face and she has scratches on her face and arms. Her skirt is torn off and her shirt is buttoned wrongly.

She is not letting anyone close to her. Ron's breath becomes labored and his eyes prickle. Mom is sitting in front of Ginny and his brothers are standing close to her but the thing is that she is crying and is refusing to talk to anyone at all.

"He- he- I -" Ginny stammers and starts crying again. Her eyes are swollen and her lip is split.

"I told you to quit your stubbornness to become a quidditch player. Girls are not meant for that sport." Mom murmurs through her sobs.

"It's not even connected to quidditch." Ginny exclaims, her frame trembling.

"Ginny." Finally Ron finds the courage and murmurs, walking towards her. Ginny flinches from him and raises her hand before screaming, "Stay away from me."

It hurts because he has always been Ginny's favorite brother. That he was about to do this to Draco- that he already hurt Draco- it's unbearable. He can't even think of it. His head hurts and his heart is aching for his little sister.

"Who did it? Who-"

"Neville. I love Blaise and Neville was furious. He thought that I was leading him on. I-" A violent sob wracks her frame and she wipes her eyes before continuing, "I never asked him to wait. I have always loved Blaise and I told Neville that I wasn't ready for marriage. It didn't mean that I was asking him to wait for me. I couldn't very well tell him about Blaise. All of you- you hate him and you don't understand. We have been together since third year. He is a good man and chose to become the captain of Falcons because I received the offer to become a seeker in the team. He had better options but he chose it for me so that we could be together. Neville was angry and he invited me for supper. I-"

Ginny starts crying again but manages to get it out, "I never knew that he would do this."

"Did you tell the aurors?" Ron asks.

"He is the head auror, Ron. I apparated to the ministry but they did nothing at all. They asked me to go home and keep quiet about this."

Ron stares in shock. It's quiet similar to what happened with Draco and it really is hitting him hard now.

"Ginny I-"

"Save it Ron." She murmurs and Ron slides down the railing and stares at his little sister, his gut clenching in pain.

It's too overwhelming for him and he simply doesn't want to exist anymore. He can't live with this burden on his shoulders. He closes his eyes and tears escape from the corners making way down his lips towards his chin.

"Hurts doesn't it?" A voice comes out of nowhere and Ron's blurry eyes shoot open. Right in front of him, Draco Malfoy is standing with Harry. Ginny is sitting on a couch now, her lips upturned in a vicious smirk. Mom and dad are sitting with her, looking overwhelmed and his brothers are glaring at Ron.

Ron stares at the blonde, trying to understand. She is towering over him, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I don't understand." He murmurs, looking into her silver eyes.

"Actually you do. Nothing really happened to Ginny." She mutters, her eyes narrowed.

"What was all this then?" Ron asks, his heart pounding in his chest. He is so bloody relieved.

"An act to punish you." She murmurs and Ron swallows. He doesn't think that he can stand up anytime soon. His body is feeling too numb. He was so terrified that he wanted to die. He has never felt so ashamed and scared and pained in his entire life.

He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it.

Draco doesn't continue. She just turns around and starts leaving.

"Draco- Harry, I am sorry." Ron murmurs. His best friend stares at him. Ron needs their forgiveness desperately. Harry doesn't answer him. He just sighs and follows Draco out of the Burrow. Ron doesn't know whether Draco even heard him.

Ron stands up. His knees feel week and he looks at Ginny. She is staring at him. Her brown eyes had always looked at him in adoration but now they are wary of him. She doesn't trust him now and it hurts so much. 

Ron wonders if she really loves Zabini. He doesn't know how to help her now, now that she won't want him to help her.

He turns around and walks towards his room. The realization that this time his betrayal is unforgivable hits him so hard that he almost stumbles down the stairs.

"You are not going for practice tomorrow, Ginny. I forbid you. You will not indulge in the stupid game now. You will get married and get settled. You will not meet Zabini. That's it."

"Mom, are you mad?"

"Go in your room. Arthur lock her room and give the keys to me."

"But mom-"

"Ginny do as I say." Mom snarls at his little sister and Ron swallows another bout of tears before entering in his room.

XXXX

Satisfied with herself, Draco walks out of the Burrow. Harry follows her. 

"I don't think that I will be able to forgive him." Draco says in a quiet voice when Harry has reached her. He touches her forearm lightly and their eyes meet.

"I know that. Let's go home. Your result will be out tomorrow. I'll take you to Mr. and Mrs. Sompson. They want to sell their flat. It's quite big. You can turn it into your lab and apothecary." He says and she murmurs, "I don't have enough money right now."

"I will loan you out. You can return it later on when you have it." He insists and she nods. Together they apparate to the Gremmauld. Sometimes she really wishes that Harry hadn't removed the fidelious from the place. It's almost always surrounded these days.

"Bloody reporters." Draco hisses and Harry snorts when they notice a shirt height reporter lurking behind the bushes, waiting for them. They simply unlock the door and move inside before the man can even move.

XXXX

"Albus." At Hogwarts, Albus closes the ancient tome on Transfiguration he had discovered in the manor in Paris that belonged to his great great uncle. 

"Hello Severus, have a seat." He murmurs.

"It's late." Severus mutters. He was sleeping for gods sake. Sirius was so annoyed when Albus had firecalled him.

"Yes. But it was important. We must proceed to our next step now. Now you will do what you have wanted for the last few years. Tomorrow the result will be out and you will tell Draco that we want her to teach potions and Ronald that we want Ginny to become the Quidditch coach." Albus mutters, his eyes sparkling, "Furthermore, you will talk to Ms. Granger about teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

"But the board won't agree. Fudge would try to interfere and appoint male professors of his choice."

"That's the point." Albus answers in a heart beat.

Severus stares at the man for a few moments before finally realizing, "Ohhhh! I understand now. When is the board meeting then?"

"Tomorrow at one in the afternoon. You will propose these appointments tomorrow."

"Hmmmm. Tomorrow is going to be a very satisfying day. The day when Fudge will start digging his own grave." Severus smirks. Albus just smiles, his eyes twinkling as he gets up and yawns loudly, "Have a good night Severus. Give my apologies to Sirius."

Severus rolls his eyes before muttering, "Sure, I will." and floos over to his house. 

XXXX

 


End file.
